Tricked and Twisted
by 9angels1idiot
Summary: Running to a trickster for help probably isn't the best choice in the world. Niou can spice up your life when you don't need spicing at all. Everything's going to change for this simple girl. NiouOC
1. Kendo is useless without a Shinai

**TRICKED AND TWISTED**

**Chapter 1: Kendo is useless without a Shinai**

Here I was hitting the invisible air with a bamboo sword. This is crazy. When was the last time I did this? Was it yesterday? And my kendo partner is sending glares at me because my form is always, always, ALWAYS wrong. What's wrong with, Genichirou?

"Gen-chan, you don't have to be so frustrated at me just because you lost the kantou tournament? It's not my freaking fault." I complained while dragging the shinai.

"Do not drag in personal matters to this practice." He yelled. He let go of his crossed arms and yelled one more time, "And do not call me by that hideous nickname."

I waved my free hand. "What can I do, Gen-chan? It's just a shortcut for that super long name which you carry. I mean I have a one syllable name, Sai." I sighed.

"Focus on practice!"

"Right right" I replied right away and started slicing the air with the bamboo sword. This is stupid. I mean, kendo isn't stupid. It's the fact that I know kendo! Just because my grandfather is good friends with Genichirou's grandfather, it doesn't mean I need to be influenced with their kendo.

Here, I'll explain the history of things. I was born fifteen years ago. Before I was born, Genichirou's grandfather met my grandfather during their police days. And when I was born, Genichirou's grandfather immersed his grandson with a Japanese lifestyle and intense kendo training. Since, I was usually dragged around with my grandfather in all his crazy antics. I met Genichirou's grandfather and was also forced to join the rigorous training.

Fifteen years after that, I've become the slave of Gen-chan. This is insane.

"Wrong form! Do it again!" he yelled one more time.

I'm just lucky I was never a target of any of his disastrous slaps. I'll die if I had a huge slap mark on my face. And I'll die if anybody hit my tiny body.

I left the house safe and sound with no wounds in sight. I stared at the dark sky and wondered what time it was. I was really hungry and I was extremely tired. I was also freaking out because of the weird darkness that surrounded me. I never usually go home late at night. Today was an exception because Genichirou was pushing me to my limits. I don't get why I'm still not as good as him in Kendo even though we've been trained by the same guy at exactly the same time.

I sighed and then I suddenly heard a small whistle behind my back. I looked back wondering what that whistle was about. It sort of broke the silence in the air. I felt a hand grab my arm harshly. I looked up at the guy who held it. That's when my heart started racing. It was a complete stranger who looked a lot like a pervert. His face was extremely ugly. He had a cap on his head and he looked suspicious. I tried to let go but his grip was too strong.

_Damn it! Damn it!_

"Are you alone? Mind if _we _join you?" he asked. As soon as I heard the word "we," my eyes surveyed the area around him. There were two more disgusting perverts beside him.

I shook my hand furiously. "Let me go." I hissed.

"Oh, hey, the girl wants us to let her go!" Perverted boy number one yelled to the other two, while giggling.

Perverted boy number two and three moved closer to me. Number two started touching my hair while number one got a good grip on my other hand. Number three slowly began watching me tremble. His head moved up to down, probably thinking of perverted thoughts in his head.

"She's a good catch." Number three answered.

I tried to get away but it was obviously impossible. It was three guys against one. There is no possible way a weak kendo girl like me can go against them. Especially when my kendo gear is nowhere near me and my hands are held tight by perverted boy number one.

"What do we do to her?" Number two said while smelling me.

Before any of them answered, I yelled "help!" But I couldn't yell anymore than that, one of them had their hand on my mouth. It smelled like cigarette smoke. It was scaring me more.

I felt like I was going to collapse right then and there. I knew I shouldn't. I continued to pull away.

"Wow, this girl is strong. I like those types." Number three grinned. "Take her to my house."

The other two seemed to have smiled wildly. I knew what they wanted to do with me but I didn't want that to happen at all. I wanted to bite cigarette boy's hand of my mouth but he was too strong. All my plans for an attack were impossible.

They began dragging me by force. I still tried to pull back. The power of three perverted guys was too much for me.

"Let her go!" A voice yelled from right in front of us. It was a low familiar voice. A voice I heard almost every day. I wouldn't make a mistake with a voice like that.

"Let her go?" Number one chuckled. "We've never had a catch like this. We're not letting this go."

The guy didn't say anymore until I heard this, "Swift like the wind."

That's when I finally said, "Gen-chan?"

After a few kendo hits, the guys were running away. I dropped to the ground and saw Genichirou standing in front of me.

"Thanks a lot. Thank you. Thank you." Those were the only things I could say. I was too happy to see Genichirou and to know that he saved my life. "Thank you." I wanted to give him a hug, but he was never the type who does those kinds of things.

He squatted in front of me. I stared into his eyes. He then grabbed his hair. And then, he unexpectedly pulled it off.

"Puri"

"Niou Masaharu!" I yelled. He gave me a hand. I grabbed it so that I could stand up. I removed the dust off my butt. "How the freak did you do that?"

He placed his hands in his pockets. "Haven't you heard? I'm a trickster."

I thought it was just a running gag around the school. I don't even know why it was joke. My classmates were telling me how Niou would dress up as teachers and give crazy home works to the other students. So we joked around saying stuff like, "Maybe Niou should dress up as Brad Pitt and act out in front of us." We also heard rumors that he's had more than five girl friends in his whole middle school life. He's a complete playboy.

"I thought that was just a joke." I murmured.

He gave me a questioning face.

"Anyway, thank you again. You were a great help." I said while bowing. I got back up and waved to him. Before I turned around to return home, I felt a hand grab my arm.

No not again.

Some other guy was going to rape me.

I turned my gaze to the guy holding my hand.

"You owe me a payment."

Oh thank goodness. It was just Niou. My heart stopped beating and my breathing went back to normal.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He started thinking. "How about being my personal slave, Tanaka Sai?"

"EH? Of course not!" I yelled. "That's insane."

"I saved your life, puri." He replied immediately, "Or would you prefer I play with you tonight."

"NO!" I screamed. "I've had enough of perverted guys for tonight."

"Then be my personal slave." His pulled my arm closer to his, making me move closer to him.

"F-f-fine." I sighed. "I'll be your personal slave."

He grinned. "Puri"

Don't freaking Puri me, you pervert

* * *

A/n: I hope I did a perfectly fine impersonation of Niou. I find it pretty hard. Anyway, here goes my newest story. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	2. Sanada's Katana Isn't Frightening

**TRICKED AND TWISTED**

**Chapter 2: Sanada's Katana isn't frightening**

"You aren't listening to me, Genichirou!" I yelled while shaking his arm furiously.

"Stop moving my arm!" He was concentrating on the calligraphy he was writing on his paper. Yanagi was right beside him. He, too, was busy with his own calligraphy work.

"But you aren't listening!" I repeated while still shaking his arm.

"Stop!" He stopped writing and removed my hand from his arm.

I eyed Yanagi. He looked back at me. But to be honest, I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or if he was closing his eyes. I swear, teachers should tell him about that closing eyes thing. He might be keeping all sorts of things under his eyes.

"You're wondering why I always close my eyes." Yanagi suddenly asked. "That's what you were thinking about."

I sighed. "My goodness. You guys are all weird. Niou can impersonate every single person in school. Yanagi has mind reading skills. Yukimura looks kind but he has this extremely scary aura around him. Genichirou is scary just by staring at him." I stopped blabbering.

"You forgot about the other four." Yanagi said.

"Can't you read my mind?" I said sarcasastically. He didn't reply. "The others are normal!"

Yanagi let go of his calligraphy materials. "I'm not quite sure about Yagyuu being normal."

"He's nuts, too?"

No reply came but Sanada started looking infuriated, "Don't you dare insult the tennis team!"

I stood up immediately and ran away. Anymore reckless acts I made may cause my death. I jumped out of the room and found an extremely silent hallway. Apparently, Rikkai Dai wasn't really filled today. I sighed and walked to my classroom.

I started to rewind the happenings of yesterday night. _Be my personal slave._ Damn, Niou-kun is impossible. Personal slave? What does he think I am? I was way stupider since I agreed to the whole thing. Thank goodness I'm not in the same class as that boy. It's a good thing, too, that I haven't seen him for the whole morning. Let's just hope that the afternoon will be perfectly fine.

I slid the door open and heard the squeals of the females in my class. I looked around and saw a pack of girls surround my table. _What in the world is going on? _I walked up to my table and squeezed in between the annoying females.

"Alright, everyone, get the freak away from my table!" I yelled. And as soon as I gave them the order, they all ran away. Apparently, I seem to have a great power against these chicks. I looked at my table to see what the commotion was about. Instead of seeing someTHING I saw someONE.

"Piyo"

"No shit." I cussed. I slapped my right palm on my table. "What are you doing here, Niou-kun?"

"I was looking for my slave." He replied immediately with a huge grin on his face.

I didn't reply but my classmates did: "Eh?" "Huh?" "What?"

I sat on the table in front of mine and stared at the white-haired boy. "What do you want from me?"

He leaned back and placed his legs on top of my table. Now, I was getting frustrated. No one had the right to treat my table like a foot rest. I could do that, but not that stupid Niou Masaharu. "Hmm, how about buying me some food after today's tennis practice?"

With that task, I think I've realized that I am not just a slave but also a wallet. I am now going to be paying for all his stupid costumes for the next few days. This is stupid. I raised my eyebrow, "Am I paying?"

"You're my slave." He replied, "You think I'm going to pay for it?"

I sighed and got off the table I sat on. I walked to the side of Niou-kun and bent over his ear. I whispered, "Listen up, Niou-kun. The next time you tell me to get money out of my wallet, I am going to twist your face off your head and slash your abdomen off your body with Sanada's katana."

He smirked, and that clearly irked me. Who said he could smile when I was already scaring the kid?

"You know, you're actually strong with your words." He mumbled softly. "However, you're not strong enough when it comes to perverted guys."

"Hey! Don't you dare replay that night!" I yelled at him. My classmates stared at me, obviously wondering what happened between Niou and I.

He got my necktie in an instant and pulled me back to his ear level. "I'm just saying that the next time you call for help, I'll make sure nobody will run and help you. So, just think of me as your hero and everything will be fine." He let go of my necktie and got off my chair.

I stood up straight and watched him leave.

" That guy can be reckless." Yagyuu suddenly said as he walked right up to me.

"He is too reckless." I grabbed my chair and sat on it. "Ne, Yagyuu-kun tell that boy to treat me less harshly.

"Unfortunately, Tanaka-san, you really can't order Niou around. He moves on his own basis." He answered while adjusting his glasses. I suddenly remembered the comment that Yanagi made. He said that he wasn't as normal as I thought he was. I wonder what type of scary thoughts hide under his smart brain. When Yagyuu caught me staring at him, he asked, "Is there anything else?"

I just shook my head and hurriedly looked away.

"Well, then, I should get back to my seat. Our sensei should be coming in soon." He walked off and returned to his seat.

I watched as Sanada silently entered the classroom. It seemed like his appearance suddenly cooled down the classroom. I swear him being part of the discipline committee sends shivers down every single student's spine. Who knows what he would do if he caught us running down the hallways? If he can slap Yukimura-kun, he can slap all of us.

Classes flew by fast and instantly. We didn't receive any surprise quizzes or extremely horrible home works. We just had lecture, plain and boring lecture. I waited for all the students to stand up as I stared deep into space. I suddenly recalled what happened during lunch time.

"Damn it. Do I have money to buy snacks?" I rummaged through the messy stuff in my bag and found my wallet deep under the forest of notebooks. I pulled it out and counted the bills I had. "Hmm… just enough."

"Tanaka Sai!" I heard a loud male voice yell right beside me. I freaked out and dropped my wallet. I looked up at the owner of the voice.

"Sanada-kun" I answered softly. I saw Yagyuu walk up to his side.

"Are you going to Kendo club?" He asked.

I got the wallet from the ground and dropped it in my bag. I stood up and answered, "Yeah, after that I have to buy something and then I'm studying for this test." Without realizing it, I was already enumerating my plans for tonight. "Don't you guys have tennis practice?"

Sanada crossed his arms, "Then you don't have plans with Niou later?"

My eyes widened. I suddenly felt like an idiot. How the freak did this stoic ass know about Niou and his crazy antics. "I do…" I just mumbled.

"Louder, Tanaka"

"I do!" I yelled, immediately. At that moment, I grabbed my stuff and ran in between the two tennis geeks. I jumped out of the room and breathed out heavily.

"Yo!" Someone suddenly slapped my back.

"Aah!" I screamed in reply. I turned back to see the perpetrator. "Marui-kun…"

"Sorry" He apologized at once. "What's going on?"

I sighed. "Oh thank goodness, it was just you."

"Was I supposed to be someone else?" He asked right away while bursting a bubble gum.

"Yeah, Niou-kun. He's been annoying me recently." I replied.

"Hey, what's this I hear about Niou?" Kuwahara-kun appeared out of nowhere. His shiny dark head is something I've always been wondering about. Does he shave it every morning?

I sighed once more. "Nothing. Anyway, I'll be late for club activities if I don't leave now." I waved to them while they waved back and hurried to their tennis activities. Sanada is clearly going to be harsh to them. This is the first day of practice after the Kantou tournament. Their loss will bring a great disaster to this day's practice. What a sad batch of middle school students.

I entered the clubroom and did my club duties. I hit opponents. I won some and lost some. It was the usual club day for me. I wrapped up my shinai inside its cover, swung it over my shoulder and walked to the tennis courts. I was actually doing what Niou was telling me to do. I feel like a complete idiot now.

I found out that tennis practice wasn't over yet. I could hear a few yells from Sanada from where I was. I hear a lot of the club members get annoyed by his yelling. They say it's too loud. I mentally giggled. I waited by a nearby bench.

One hour passed…

Two hours passed…

Three hours passed.

How long are they going to practice? My stomach started grumbling and I was feeling bored. I started studying a few hours ago but man, it's hard to study when the sounds of tennis balls are always stopping you from concentrating.

Thirty more minutes passed. I finally heard students leave the tennis court. I looked at them and found the regulars walking behind them silently. They looked exhausted and at the same time frustrated. I guess they didn't expect their practice to take this long. I looked at my watch and read 20:00. Here I thought Sanada followed a strict time schedule. He could be crazy sometimes. I dropped my books in my bag and stood up.

Niou was closing in. He was still wearing his jersey and shorts. Sweating furiously, he looked down at me and said, "There's a change of plans. Based on the time, you'll be treating me with dinner and not just snacks."

"Eh!" I shrieked.

He slapped my shoulder and went in the clubroom to change. He came out with a fresh face and in a clean uniform. He looked like he didn't come from practice.

"So, where do you want to eat?" I asked while recounting the money in my wallet. I only had enough for fast food. "Mcdonalds?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "I saw this new dinner place nearby. We should try it."

"No no no" I shook my head. I remembered how much the place cost because I wanted to eat there, too. That place is in the list of places I want to eat in. I think I've gone to two out of fifteen places in that list. "I don't have enough for that place."

"Fine, then, I'll pay half." He suddenly suggested.

"Eh, but why? You said awhile ago that I was supposed to pay!" I replied, sounding confused.

"Hmm…" He looked at me while walking towards the new restaurant. "Is there a problem with me paying for a date?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "This is not a date!"

"It isn't? Then why are we holding hands?" He grabbed my hand in a millisecond and showed it to me.

I tried to pull away but once again, male strength is too strong. "Fine, we're going on a date but no, you're not going to hold my hand going there."

He sighed. "You are still my personal slave."

I looked at the hand and then blushed.

"You're blushing"

"I am not!"

"Puri"

This is insane, stupid and crazy. I want to have Sanada's katana right beside me!

* * *

A/n: Thanks loads to those who added my story in their favorites. I hope I won't let you guys down. I'm not so sure if my story is one of the clichés out there, but I'll make sure I won't leave you guys with a disappointing ending. I have the next two chapters in my hand, but I won't be uploading up just yet. I'll be waiting for your love before I upload them.

-LYNX :D


	3. Good Food Means I'm in a Palace

**TRICKED AND TWISTED**

**Chapter 3: Good Food means I'm in a Palace**

I continued playing with the fork that I found beside my plate. This place was crazily for the rich. I had to remind myself why an average girl like me was busy eating in a place as extravagant like this. I wasn't even dressed for the occasion. I came inside this majestic place in my green school uniform and my hand tied to some stranger. Uh, I mean, Niou-kun.

Niou was busy reading the menu. He offered to order the food for me, I reluctantly agreed. Besides, he must know better tasting food than I do. I haven't eaten in places like this in the first place. I continued to stare longingly at the architecture and design of the place. The orange and yellow color of the room gave me such a pleasing and soothing effect. The enormous chandelier in the middle of the ceiling left me gawking at it with my jaw dropped.

And that was the term that described this place.

Jaw dropping.

I looked back at the busy Niou. My jaw dropping must have seemed to catch his attention. He gazed at me while returning the menu to the well-dressed waiter.

Well-dressed waiter. A nice extravagant place. Tasty and delicious food.

Can I seriously pay for all of this?

I looked down at my empty hands. This is going to be harder than I expected.

"Hey, if you have a problem with paying, I already said that I'll pay half." He reminded me.

That's the stupid part. Even half won't be equal to how much I have in my wallet right now. I didn't want to tell him how much I had in my pocket right now, but I had to tell him that I couldn't pay. It felt sort of painful to my pride to tell him that I couldn't pay. However, I just knew that I had to tell him. I had to save my pocket from getting anymore bankrupt.

"You know, Niou-kun. I really can't…" I was interrupted.

"Fine fine." He shrugged, "I'll pay for everything. Besides, it's a date. Why would I let a girl pay for a date?"

I looked at him, wide-eyed. Date. The trickster still thinks that I'm going on a date with him. Nevertheless, I have to leave it be. Sometimes, Niou can be a savior.

"Thanks" I mumbled. I looked down at the table cloth and restarted my thoughts on how expensive this place was.

"Puri" He replied.

"What does that even mean?" I asked out of the blue.

Our food started to arrive. The salad looked fantastic. Niou took his fork and started to dig in. I just followed him.

"Hm?" He sounded while munching on the food. "What does what mean?"

I swallowed the lettuce, "Puri, piyo…"

He rested his face on his palm and shrugged. "You really want me to answer that?"

"Why what's wrong with it?" I asked while eating.

"It can mean something you're not ready for?" he said while looking into my eyes.

"Like what?" I poked a vegetable with my fork.

He shrugged one more time, "I don't know. Maybe it can mean something R-18."

I placed my fork down. "Niou-kun, just tell me that that word is something you made up and has no specific meaning. I mean seriously, R-18? What do you think you are? A movie house?"

He smirked. "You could be funny sometimes."

"I wasn't joking." I said straightforwardly.

The next platter arrived. Some good ol' meat. I stared at its tasty goodness. The sauce was spread out all over the meat so generously. I could smell it from where I was seated. I was already drooling.

Niou-kun, once again, took the first bite. I followed him afterwards. And man, it was good. Not only was it good, it was heaven sent good. I mean it. There was nothing like it in this world and I wanted more. The trickster, sitting in front of me, seemed to have enjoyed its tasty goodness. He couldn't speak. We were both basically speechless.

Before we knew it, we finished all the dishes without speaking to each other. The deliciousness was to the max. It was extraordinarily out of this world.

As we finally took our last bite out of the brownie ala mode, we rested on the seats peacefully. Our food experience was satisfying. By the time the bill arrived, I felt a weird tinge of pain inside me. It felt like I wanted to pay at least half, or probably whatever I have left inside my wallet.

"How much is it?" I asked while pulling out my wallet.

Niou-kun raised his eyebrows. "I offered to pay. I'll be the one."

"But, Niou-kun…"

He raised his palm, "Let me pay." It sounded more like an order than a volunteering thing.

I nodded.

We left the restaurant with our stomach's filled. I could finally add this place to the "expensive places that I have eaten" list. I feel so satisfied. Maybe, I should go find a rich boyfriend and let him pay for all the yummy expensive food. But does that make me a good girlfriend?

I looked at Niou. He was the supposed boyfriend tonight. Besides, we're going on a date. What would it feel like to have him as a real boyfriend?

He looked back at me, "Puri"

"I should go home." I said while looking at my watch. "It's getting late."

"You still owe me some food." He said. "Remember, I paid for our date."

"I wouldn't owe you anything if we just went to McDonalds to eat." I sounded frustrated.

"Then make me go eat in McDonalds tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I thought of the plans me and my friends had. "Not good. Tomorrow afternoon is a filled up day for me."

He covered his face with his hands. "Then I guess, I'll have to stay longer with you tonight."

I looked at my watch once more. It was almost nine O'clock. "Sorry, Niou. It's really late."

"I know" He just murmured.

"Thanks for today, though." I said while bowing. I spun on my heel and walked away.

"Wait"

I hated that word. It always stopped from what I was doing. I just hated it. I turned around instantly and felt my pony-tailed hair slap my face.

"What?" I asked, tired from today.

"I have one more order for you." He said.

"What is it?"

"Don't go around attracting perverts." He replied.

I just grinned. This idiot can care sometimes and it feels weird when he does. "Sure, sure" I turned around once more and walked home, making sure that perverts weren't going to harass me tonight.

I returned home without any pervert stalking me. However, I had some parents questioning me. Apparently I didn't tell them that I was going to be coming home late. My little sister just laughed at me getting angered by my parents. I hate the fact that my sister thinks she's so much better than me. Just because she's the youngest, she thinks she can get everything. I hate little sisters. Why didn't God bless me with a younger brother? Speaking of which, is my mom pregnant with a girl or a boy?

Anyway, I had to lie to them. I couldn't tell them that some boy took me out to some extravagant place to eat in. If they did, they would ask me more questions about who this boy was and if I was going out with him?

I stared at our small house. But even if it's small, it's enough for four people.

I wonder what kind of house Niou-kun lives in.

Oh, wait, why am I thinking of that fool?

Time to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a day filled with more surprises. I should get ready with Niou-kun's attacks. He might have a lot of magic up his sleeve. I'm a kendo warrior and I was trained by Sanada. I can fight this magician!

This is stupid.

I stared at the ceiling, "I forgot to ask that guy why he was in the area when I was attacked by the perverted men. I guess I'll go ask him some other time."

* * *

A/n: I know I said that the next two chapter were ready for upload. However, I had to add this chapter in between after ai-chan97 reviewed saying that she couldn't wait for the date scene. To satisfy my readers needs, I added this but went through a period of writer's block. I hope this didn't take too long and I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for the favoriting, reviewing, and story-alerting. I really didn't see it coming and it was a great help, too!

LYNX


	4. The World is Never Fair

**TRICKED AND TWISTED**

**Chapter 4: The World is Never Fair**

"Niou-kun!" I yelled while running to the entrance of the school. Grabbing his shoulder, he looked back at me.

"Puri" He said. Either he meant that as a greeting, or I was just being stupid.

"Tell me you didn't tell anybody about yesterday's dinner." I said. He started slouching again as I lost grip of his shoulder.

"Ah, you mean the date?" he corrected.

"That wasn't a date!" I yelled once more.

"Eh? What date?" Marui-kun suddenly popped out right beside me. Kuwahara showed up, too.

I waved my hand around. "Ah! No! No! No! No date!" I shrieked. I was nervous and scared at the same time.

"What are you talking about, Sai-chan? There was a date." Niou grinned. He slung his arm around my shoulder.

I started blushing. This wasn't happening. Not only was I blushing, I also couldn't disagree to what the trickster was saying. Say something, Sai. Say something!

"Eh? Really now, Tanaka." Kuwahara replied. He was tricked easily.

"Wow." Marui popped another bubble gum. "I never knew you too are you going out."

"We aren't!" I denied immediately.

"What? But Niou just said you guys went on a date." Kuwahara reminded me.

"Yeah but…" I couldn't seem to come up with an answer.

"So, Sai-chan, should I take you to Kendo practice?" He asked while pulling me closer to him. "We're going first then, puri." He took me away from the other two. I could feel his warmth from my position. This led to a much redder version of my face.

"You aren't going to let me go?" I asked.

He replied, "Puri" and then brought me closer to him. His face was probably just two inches away from mine.

I didn't answer.

Unlike a slave, it seemed as if I was the one treating him like a slave. He led me to the club room without complaints. With his arm slung around my shoulder, I just followed his lead.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked out of the blue. "Was this part of the whole slave thing?"

"Hmm. I'm just having fun, piyo." He answered.

I just sighed. I felt my shinai falling off my back; I pulled it higher. "You really aren't going to let me go?"

"You still think you can cut my abdomen with Sanada's katana?" he asked.

I chuckled in my head. Man, I just love that line. "I wish. Why?"

"You think I'm scared of him?" he asked.

"Isn't everyone?"

He stopped walking and turned his face to my side. His lips were so near; I was getting tense once more.

"I'm not." He said. I watched his lips move. I froze.

"Ah, really." I replied not looking at him but at the floor. He started walking again. "Yanagi did say something about you always going against Sanada's rules." I mumbled.

He pulled me closer once more. I, then, noticed that everyone was staring at both of us.

"You know you should stop joking around. People will start thinking that we're going out." I told him.

"I can tell Sanada to slice off all their abdomens if a rumor like that goes out." He whispered to my ear.

"Shut up!" I nudged his waist and then chuckled. "That's crazy"

"Everything I do is crazy."

"Everything you do is stupid."

We stood in front of the clubroom. He still didn't let go of my shoulder. I looked at his hand and then looked at him.

He just sighed and finally let me go. I wiggled my shoulders and stood up straight. I suddenly felt a cold air as Niou left my side. I watched him stand beside me.

"You aren't going to head to practice?" I asked.

He just shrugged, "Puri." He turned around and walked away. I looked at him once more before I slid the door to my club room. He looked so tall with his back away from me. With my 5'2 height, I might actually look like a midget beside that guy. I entered the club room and thus, started my kendo practice. And yet again, it was another boring and normal practice session. I win some, I lost some. None of my fellow club members saw Niou with his arm around my shoulder, so I was lucky I didn't have to answer any crazy questions.

Lucky.

I got inside my classroom and found it silenced by the frightening words of Sanada. I slid on my seat and rested my head on the table. I closed my eyes for a millisecond before I heard a creepily low voice yell at me once more.

"Tanaka Sai"

I sat up, immediately. "Yeah, Sanada-kun?"

"Sit down properly." He ordered.

I nodded. He's going a little too far for being part of the discipline committee. He walked away and returned to his seat. I turned my head to look at Yagyuu. He sat behind me and was busy reading a book.

"Oi, Yagyuu-kun. I have a question?"

His four eyes looked up at my two eyes. He placed the book down and asked, "What is it?"

"Niou didn't say anything?"

He pushed up his glasses. "About what?"

"Uh…" I just shook my head. I didn't want to mention the date. "How about Marui-kun and Kuwahara-kun? Did they say anything?"

Yagyuu tilted his head, "Were they supposed to say anything?"

I smiled, then waved my hands around. "No. They weren't supposed to." I turned back to face the board. I wonder what type of magic Niou-kun used on the other two. If they didn't say anything, Niou might have really almost sliced them up with Sanada's Katana. I mentally giggled again.

Maybe being friends with Niou-kun won't be so bad. Everything recently has been crazy but he isn't as scary as I thought. This might actually be more fun than expected.

Once again classes ended with a breeze. Niou didn't try to harass me during lunch time so I was partially saved. We only had one quiz for World History which was practically OK. Kendo practice in the afternoon was cancelled because our coach wanted to give us a break.

Did I ever tell you we're going to the nationals?

Now, who's proud of me?

Maybe just me.

I grabbed my bag, got out of my chair and rushed to my girlfriends. We're going to have some karaoke fun tonight. I can't wait.

Fukagawa Mina, Mikado Ran and Saitou Haruna walked beside me to the exit of the school. We were all excited to sing tonight. We even planned out the songs we were going to sing. I was just so lucky that Niou and his pack of tennis buddies were busy with tennis practice. He didn't have the time to give me an order. Thank goodness. Today is actually somewhat like a good day.

_Kriing Kriing_

"Hey, that's my phone." I told my friends. We all stopped walking. I took the phone out of my pocket and saw an unknown number. My three friends leaned in to see the number.

"I don't think I know who that is." Ran-chan said. She's the girl who has almost all the numbers of the students in Rikkai. She is part of the student council. And so, like Yagyuu, she knows loads about the students of our school.

"Me neither." The other two added.

I shrugged and then clicked the _answer _button. "Hello?"

"Piyo"

"No shit" I cussed once more.

The three girls stared at me in surprise. "Who is it?" They whispered. I didn't want to answer.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Outside the school gates." I replied immediately. "What do you want?"

My friends continued to whisper.

"Nothing. I was wondering if you could get my racket repaired."

I didn't reply. Was this guy seriously telling me to get his stupid racket fixed?

"Don't worry. I'll pay."

It's not the paying that's annoying me. It's the fact that I have to fix his stupid tennis problems while he enjoys his stupid, idiotic, time.

"You're not going to answer?"

I still didn't reply to that. I stared at the three girls who seemed so excited to know who was on the other line. They started making guesses but none of them was close to the answer.

"Well, then, should I tell everybody about how you were almost harassed two nights ago." He whispered softly on the other line.

That's what ticked me off, "Don't you dare!"

That night is something sensitive to me. I've never told anyone about it. I felt that it was fine that way. I didn't want to remember that night. So, if I told someone, clearly it was going to spread. It's safer that's it just me and Niou.

"So, come back here and get my racket fixed." He placed the phone down.

I sighed. I took the fine away from my ear. "I have to go back, guys. Sorry, I can't join you."

"Who was that anyway?" Mina asked.

I looked at her. "No one. I just promised him something. Bye, guys." I waved and turned around to enter the school.

They just waved back and said bye before turning around to the karaoke place. They didn't look so pleased but the world is never fair.

I saw the tennis court from afar and neared it, waiting for Niou to show up. Yanagi saw me and walked closer to me.

"I thought you didn't have kendo practice?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Where's Niou?"

He looked around. "There" he pointed to a white-haired boy hitting some balls. His racket seemed fine.

"Did he break a racket?" I asked Yanagi.

He looked at me and replied, "No"

"Shit"

"He tricked you, didn't he?"

"Shit"

I didn't get how only cuss words seemed to form out of my mouth. But that was how mad I was. I was so frustrated that I fell for another one of his traps. Niou must clearly die. He must so clearly die.

"Call that freak and tell him to come here." I ordered Yanagi. I felt fumes coming out of my ear. I was so angry and so seriously disappointed. I thought Niou was better, but he is still a player. A stupid, idiotic, tricking player.

Yanagi walked closer to Niou. The white haired boy spotted me and grinned. If he was chuckling inside his head, I was clearly going to chop his head off. He neared me. Once he was in talking distance, I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the tennis court.

"You actually came." He said.

"Yes, I did. And you don't how infuriated I am." I replied. The tennis players could still see both of us but I didn't care anymore. I just needed to point out to this young man, that whatever idiocy he performed on me will bring greater dangers to his future. Now, I sound like a mom.

"You do look infuriated. Is that smoke coming out of your ears?" He asked rhetorically.

"Niou! You idiot!" I yelled while slapping his face. Now, this was when I knew that the tennis players were watching us. The tennis balls stopped making sounds. I couldn't hear the heavy breathing of the club members.

Niou, on the other hand, looked unfazed by my attack. He just simple smirked. "You actually know how to fight."

"Just because you saved my life two nights ago, doesn't mean you have complete control over it!" I couldn't keep the anger within myself anymore. It's been so long since I got so mad like this. "Listen up, Niou Masaharu. You've been a nuisance in my life and I can't stand anymore of your stupid antics. Let me clear this up for you, we are not going out, we aren't dating and we will never be doing that in the future. You don't have any right to hold my hand or to place your arm on my shoulder. You're insane, crazy and unbelievable. Get the hell out of my life and…."

I was interrupted by another one of his crazy antics.

A kiss.

* * *

A/n: I don't know if you can call this a fast pace story but I do really intend to end this story fast. I wasn't planning to drag it out for so long. I just uploaded this chapter (even thought I wanted to update once a week) because I wanted a cliff-hanger soooo bad. So, here it is!

LYNX


	5. It's Too Late To Apologize

**TRICKED AND TWISTED**

**Chapter 5: It's Too Late to Apologize**

Niou held on to my neck tight and pulled me closer to his face. I tried to pull away but once again, his grip was too tight. He took five seconds to finish the kiss. But it felt more like a minute.

"Idiot!" I tried to slap him once more but he caught it fast.

"There are people watching us." He said while pointing at the tennis players.

Their faces seemed to have frozen. They all stared at us. Sanada-kun couldn't seem to believe what he saw. He turned to his club members and yelled, "E-everyone! Get back to practice!"

Everyone else woke up from their trance and all yelled, "Yes!" at the same time. It was amazing and at the same time frightening.

"Why'd you do that, you idiot?" I yelled once more.

"I had to stop you, puri."

"Wha.."

I was once again interrupted by Sanada's voice. "Niou, get back here. And you, Tanaka-san, don't interrupt our practice again."

I just stared at Sanada's poker face. "I'm never going back here, Gen-chan!" I yelled, purposely calling him Gen-chan just to freak out his club members. I could see his eyebrows twitch as his called him by his nickname. He closed his eyes and then opened them wickedly.

"Tanaka-san, Run…"

"Don't you dare tell me to run laps around this stupid court?" I ordered furiously and spun around, running towards the exit of the school. I've never been so mad before.

And one thing is for sure.

I've never been kissed in my entire life. Now, some crazy psycho trickster stole my first kiss from me. My virgin lips has been contaminated by his disgusting ones. No! I instantly called up my girlfriends who I know were busy singing their lungs out. "Ran-chan, I need your help. ASAP"

"What's going on, Sai?" she replied right away. I could hear the out of tune singing on the other line.

I told her that I needed to talk to her in person. So, I asked where she was and ran to that place, making sure that perverts wouldn't find me. I found the three of them, silent and waiting for me to barge in. There wasn't any song playing. They seemed worried.

"Alright, what happened, Sai?" Mina began while pulling me in between the three of them.

I didn't know where to start. Was I supposed to tell them about what happened two nights ago? Should I go as far as telling them about how I was almost violated?

"C'mon, Sai. Talk!" Ran shook my arm.

"Wait" I said. "When I tell you this please make sure that you won't tell anyone else. I trust you guys."

The three of them looked at each other, a little worried. "Alright" they said altogether.

"Two nights ago, three guys almost harassed me." I started. "But Niou came to the rescue…"

While I was explaining the whole story, my friends looked shocked. They didn't know how to respond especially since they didn't know such a thing was going on. They just listened intently waiting for the ending of my story.

"And awhile ago, after I slapped him and shoved to his face how annoying he was, he kissed me." I ended the story.

"Oh. My. Gosh. That playboy kissed you?" Haruna exclaimed.

"He stole your first kiss." Mina uttered.

"Unbelievable brat." Ran commented.

I just nodded.

"What do you want us to do? Break him? Tear him into pieces? C'mon, just tell us. We'll do it!" Mina stood up and proclaimed. She folded her uniform up her sleeve and picked up the shinai which I carried around.

"Guys, you don't need to go so far." I said while taking the shinai away from Mina. "I might just need some help in avoiding Niou. That's all."

"Are you sure you don't want revenge?" Ran asked while patting my back.

I shook my head. "He doesn't need that. Although, he sort of violated me there's nothing much I can do about it."

We all sighed. The next few days will be as tiring as this day. I wonder how long I could stand being his slave. Did what he do awhile ago end the slaving moments? Or did I just worsen it?

_It's five O'clock! _

My clock yelled. How many hours of sleep did I have? I placed my palm on my head and closed my eyes for a second.

I got home yesterday at around one- thirty. My mom was extremely mad because I didn't even tell her again. She even got Sanada to pick me up from the karaoke place. It was complete embarrassment. Sanada, on the other hand, was angry at the fact that he had to wake up in the middle of his sleep to bring me home. He was so close to slapping me until he realized what Niou did earlier.

"I've punished Niou for his ill behavior towards you." He said with his loud and low voice. "Yukimura and I have made sure that he won't be ordering you around anymore."

I removed the hand that was covering my forehead and then looked up at my wooden ceiling. Sometimes, Sanada can be counted on. He's somewhat a good friend. I got out of my bed and changed into my school uniform. I took the shinai from the corner of my room and rushed to eat some breakfast.

My little sister still wasn't awake. It seemed like she didn't have any morning volleyball practice. She must be savoring the moments of being a first year in middle school. I headed to school, hoping that I wouldn't run into Niou.

Marui and Kuwahara were walking to school together again. I ran past them. Yagyuu was busy reading a book while walking. I ran past him. Niou was nowhere to be found. I ran past the other students and jogged to my club room.

I greeted my sensei and began practice. It seemed like a fresh and clean morning. No Niou to annoy me or harass me. This seemed like the perfect day.

I entered my classroom and eyed my three girlfriends who looked exhausted from the singing. Haruna lost her voice. It's her fault she chose all the high toned songs. The other two were slumped on their table, looking lost in their sleep. I mentally laughed in my head as I recalled their crazy song choice.

"You don't want to talk about what happened yesterday, do you?" I heard Yagyuu ask from behind me. I dropped my bag on the table and looked back at him.

Shaking my head, I replied, "Not only do I not want to talk about it, I don't want to see him either."

"You can't stop that Niou. He'll just keep coming back." He said, while pushing up his glasses, "Just take care of yourself. We'll help you if you need any of it." He tapped my shoulder and returned to his chair.

I whispered, "Thank you," only to realize he was already back in his chair.

Classes started immediately and it ended fast, too.

Yanagi helped me with a few algebraic questions that puzzled my mind and I ran to Yagyuu for some English translations. Everything returned back to normal. Niou didn't even get to enter my classroom and Sanada always seemed to be on guard wherever I went.

Yukimura was the last person I talked to before Kendo practice. He gave a simple but strong advice.

"Before you finally avoid Niou, allow him to apologize to you. Make sure you end things well between both of you."

I don't really know why I need a good ending to both of us. I'm fine the way things are. It's true that I want him to apologize. But I can never a good conversation with him especially if he'll go around tricking me somewhere along the conversation.

When kendo practice ended, I stayed inside the clubroom and leaned on the walls. I took this time alone to think about what's been happening.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts.

Happy thoughts.

I'm running at the side of the beach.

I'm winning a trophy in the next Kendo tournament.

Happy thoughts.

Happy thoughts.

Niou Masaharu.

Happy thoughts.

Niou Masaharu.

Damn it.

That guy just entered my head twice.

"Puri"

Damn, now his absurd words are entering my mind. It even sounded real, as if he was sitting beside me. But that's impossible, no one is beside me. I continued to keep my eyes closed. I have to think of happy thoughts.

Dancing under the rain.

Singing with friends.

"Yo"

"Damn it!" I yelled. "That freaking Niou Masaharu!"

"Hm? What do you want with me?" I heard a familiar voice whisper to my ear. I turned my head to my left and found the culprit.

"How long have you been here?"

He shrugged. "Four, five seconds."

I sighed and leaned back on the wall. I remembered the "apology" advice that Yukimura told me. "Are you here to apologize?"

It took him a long time to reply. He just stared at the ceiling for a long time. He tilted his head to look at me and answered, "You slapped me first."

I groaned. "Don't be an idiot. I think you practically sexually harassed me by that kiss."

"You're exaggerating. A kiss does not pass for sexual harassment." He answered.

"Yes, it does!" I shrieked while slapping on the floor. "You don't get it! I was almost raped nights ago and now, you've stolen my first kiss. You don't get how hectic this week has been. Ever since you appeared, I've only been destroying my life. I just wish you never appeared in the first place."

"Really?" he asked while standing up. "If I never appeared, those three guys may have probably caused you your worst nightmare."

I froze. He was right. If he didn't show up, I don't know if I would be here by now.

"I came there to help you. All the other things I asked you to do was just to protect you." He said.

I didn't want to believe him. Protect me? He's just making things worse. I don't understand that guy. Kissing me when I don't want to be kissed. Holding hands when I don't want to hold his hand. Pulling me closer to him when I don't want to be near him. He's done everything that my first boyfriend would do. And he isn't even my boy friend.

"Protecting me or not, you were clearly just playing with me." I got up from the ground and got my shinai. Without any warning, I gave a strong hit on his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He yelled while holding onto his head.

"Just payback for yesterday's kiss." I replied. I covered my shinai with the cloth and swung it over my shoulder. "I had an annoying time with you. Thanks for saving me that day but I won't be using your help from here on out."

I turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait" I felt a tight grip on my shoulder. "Don't leave yet."

I stopped walking, "Why?"

"I still have loads of tricks up my sleeve." His head neared mine and then he blew softly on my ear. I squinted. "You're not leaving me that easily, puri"

He left the room before I could even say anything. I watched him close the door behind him and disappear into thin air. "What does puri even mean?" I mumbled.

However, I felt the urge to follow him and ask this question that's been bugging my mind. I don't know why but right now felt like the perfect time to ask him. I slid open the door and found Niou walking to the right. I rushed to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Niou-kun"

He stopped walking and stared deeply into my eyes. "What?"

"Can I ask you something?" I asked while pulling my hand away from him.

"Hm?"

"On the night you saved me, what were you doing in that area?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow and then tilted his head. "It was really late that night and there was no one around. I was just wondering what the freak you were doing there, when clearly there was nothing to do at that time."

He turned around and started to walk.

"Wait, you're not going to answer me?" I shrieked.

"I don't plan to." He answered calmly.

"But why? It's not like its anything embarrassing." I asked.

He stopped walking.

"Wait, don't tell me you were doing something illegal there?" I questioned.

"You think I'm a drug lord?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I don't really think so."

"What if I tell you I am?" He looked at me.

"You're kidding right?"

"Not really." He walked towards me. He looked frightening for a second. "I was there that night to make a transaction with a few men. I've been taking drugs for quite some time."

I shook my head and walked backwards. This guy had to be seriously lying, right? But it sounded so real. What if he really is taking drugs?

"Would you like to try some time?" He stopped walking and stared into my eyes.

I shook my head, completely afraid by what he would say next.

He grinned and said, "Nee, Sai-chan, you pretty gullible, huh?"

I stood up straight, "Idiot! I knew it. You were lying!"

"But you believed me for a second there." He said.

I looked down and confessed, "Fine. I did. But it was just for a second. I am not gullible."

He turned around. "Well, whatever I did that night doesn't matter to you. Bye, Sai-chan."

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled and then mumbled, "I am pretty gullible."

* * *

A/n: Of course, it isn't the end of Niou's tricks. It's just the end of my ideas. I'm running out and fast…

Once again, thanks for the reviews, the favorites, the story-alerts and the others! :D

LYNX


	6. I Know Something You Don't

**TRICKED AND TWISTED**

**Chapter 5: I Know Something You Don't**

"Oi, Genichirou, am I really gullible?"

Gen-chan and I were once again busy with hitting the air. It's a tiring task and I don't really know why I'm doing it. He says I have to practice more so that our kendo team can win the nationals. However, I think he's just really mad at me calling him "gen-chan" two nights ago. I still remember how his eyebrow twitched when I called him that.

"Gullible?" he stopped hitting, "Yes"

My jaw dropped. Alright, so now two people tell me I'm gullible. But I'm not so gullible as to believe that someone has three boobs. That's too far. Maybe I'm just gullible to an extent where I believe people too much. That's sort of a good thing, right?

"Sai, get back to training!" Genichirou yelled immediately. I instantly returned to my first position and began smacking the air again with my shinai.

After a maddening, perspiring and terrible practice session, I lied down on the wooden floor of the room. Sanada left for a moment to get some tea. But I guess, Sasuke came in and sort of pissed him off. Thus, I heard some long screams and dreadful chases started ensue between the nephew and the uncle. Well, that means that my tea would take longer than expected.

At that moment, I heard my phone ring twice. _A text message. _ I got off the ground and crawled to my bag, which was sitting by the corner of the room. I fumbled through the things in my bag, hurriedly removing them one by one. My phone seemed to be in the bottom of everything.

Notebook

Pen

Band-aid

Hairbrush

Hairclip

Handkerchief

Ipod

Headphones

"What's my sister's doll doing here?" I asked myself while pulling that one out. "Ah, whatever. Now where the heck can my phone be?"

After removing a few more useless objects, I pulled out my phone. I flipped it open and got a message from none other than….

YAGYUU!

"Oh, thank goodness, it isn't Niou."

* * *

**Subject: Meet me**

I have something to tell you. Come to the park near the school. NOW.

-Yagyuu

* * *

I quickly threw everything back in the bag, and pulled out my extra clothes. I grabbed them all of the ground and ran to the nearest bathroom. I found Sanada yelling at his nephew when I turned to the corner. He was surprised to see me running and I felt that he would be yelling at me in any second. However, I didn't have time to do that. I hurriedly ran past them and shouted, "Gen-chan, I'll be using your bathroom!" I didn't hear a reply but I continued to run inside the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me as soon as I entered the room. I finally sighed and breathed in and out.

"Gosh, if I didn't stop running, Gen-chan would have killed me." I looked at the shirt and shorts that I was going to wear and rested them on a table near the door. I removed my clothes and changed them with the white dress shirt and brown shorts. "Besides, we weren't really done with practice. He could have slapped me right then and there." I continued to tell myself. I folded my practice clothes and placed them inside my bag. Then, I stared at myself in the mirror and washed my face. I touched my hair and slowly removed the clip off of it, after which I brushed it. "Maybe I should cut this off. It's getting longer." I touched the ends of my black tresses and let it go, finding out that it was way below my chest. "I really should."

I returned everything back into my bag and opened the wooden door.

"You're going somewhere?" A huge low voice rang beside my ear.

I freaked out for a second and saw Genichirou staring back at me. "Sorry, I was going to tell you. Anyway, Yagyuu just texted me. He said that I needed to go see him NOW." He didn't give me a reply and just crossed his arms, "I promise, I'll have extra hours of practice next time."

"Tarundoro!" He yelled and then walked away.

"Oi, Sai-neechan, I'll walk you out." Sasuke offered while giving me his hand. I ruffled his hair and nodded my head.

As soon as I left the house, I ran straight to the park. I didn't exactly know why I was in a hurry to see Yagyuu. It must have been because of the word "now," which he ended at the end of the message. He wasn't usually so demanding. He finds ways for everyone to feel completely comfortable without being pressured. Maybe that's why he's called the Gentleman of Rikkai Dai.

I was once again perspiring when I reached the park. However, I couldn't find the megane boy anywhere. I, then, grabbed my cellphone out of my pocket and sent him a message. I told him that I was already in the park. However, I didn't receive a reply. Weird. He always replies. I found a bench to sit on and rested my heavy bag on it.

"Oi, Sai-chan, what are you doing here?"

I turned my head to find a fairly happy white-haired boy eating ice cream with two girls by his side. I stared at him wide-eyed. This was the first time I saw him flirting with girls outside school. I hardly even recognized any of my schoolmates. Maybe it was the thick make up. The two stared at my unmade up face and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, girls, can you go to that restaurant first. Order ahead, I'll follow after." Niou asked the girls. The two smiled at him and laughed, saying flirtatious words and in the end kissed him in the cheek before leaving him. Niou quickly sat down beside me, after finishing up his already melting vanilla ice cream. "So, what are you doing here?"

I got out of the bench immediately and grabbed my bag. I had no time to talk to this boy. Yagyuu had something to tell me and it seemed urgent.

"Wait." Niou yelled. "You're looking for Hiroshi-kun?"

I twisted my neck to look back at the boy. "How do you know?"

Don't tell me he mind reads, too.

In a second, he pulled a cell phone out of his hand. He showed me the phone with his right hand. "Does it look familiar?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what's wrong with it? That's just your phone. All of you guys have the same phone."

He shook his head. With his left hand, he took out another phone. It was a completely different model. "This is my phone."

"So, who owns the other phone?" I asked while pointing at the one at the one on his right hand.

He turned his hand so that the phone can face him. "Make a guess…"

"Oh, shit." I placed a hand on my mouth. "You're kidding me, right?" he didn't answer. "Don't tell me that's Yagyuu's phone."

"Bingo. Puri."

_What does this boy want from me?_ I stared at Yagyuu's phone in his hand and grabbed it. "How the freak did you even get this thing?" I asked while examining the gadget.

He shrugged and pushed his phone down his pocket. "Let's go."

"Go where?" I asked after he started walking.

"Eat." He twisted his neck to face, "I'm hungry."

"But wait, didn't you tell those girls that you were going to eat with them later?" I asked while pointing at the direction that they ran to. Wasn't he just on a date with those two other girls? Is he seriously going on flings with them? And what type of girl would even go out with someone like him?

"Never mind them. In the end, they'll just leave me behind before I can even come inside the restaurant." He confessed and then started walking again.

He suddenly stopped walking and turned his back. "You're not going to eat with me? You still owe me some food."

"I do?" I began to walk sloppily towards him. "Fine. Where do you want to eat?" I rummage my wallet out of my bag.

"Don't worry. It's just going to be McDonalds."

"Thank goodness." I muttered under my breath.

We reached the fast food restaurant safe and sound without any harassment from the trickster. After picking our orders, he came up with the most random question that I've ever heard. Ever. And no one has asked me this. Ever.

" You ran here because you were excited to see hiroshi-kun, right?"

I looked at him wide-eyed. I'm quite confused, not understanding his question. Excited? Was I excited? We hardly talked about Yagyuu. No. We hardly talk. "What do you mean?"

He cocked his head to the side. "You know what I mean."

I shook my head, "No I don't."

He looked at me knowingly then said, "Admit it. You ran seriously thinking that you'd see Hiroshi-kun. Only that you turned out completely disappointed to see me. Doesn't that mean a little something?"

"Well, of course I would be disappointed. I was expecting Yagyuu. It was his number that called me up." I pointed out. "Besides, what should that little something be?"

And straightforwardly he replied, "You like him don't you?"

I dropped the burger I was chewing on. I shook my head instantly.

"Don't lie to me, Sai-chan."

How could he have possibly known that?

* * *

A/N: How long has it been? Please don't tell me. I feel disappointed in myself. My first year of college has taken the life away from me. I didn't have enough inspiration to finish writing this. I'm sorry that it's short. I don't know if you guys expected it to be long after a whole year of a hiatus. I'm so sorry. But I'd like to thank those who took their time to read it and review. It really breaks my heart knowing that I have readers who are constantly waiting for an update. I don't know if I can update any time soon but just wait. I will continue to update till I finish this. So please, continue to wait and wait until you reach the ending. Thank you very much for your support guys. That's all I need to keep me going.

Love, LYNX :D


	7. If Only This Wasn't a Trick

**TRICKED AND TWISTED**

**Chapter 7: If Only This Wasn't A Trick**

There was a reason I sat there frozen at his question. There was a reason I didn't want to answer it. But he didn't even need me to answer for him to realize what the answer is.

"So, it is true." He said after slurping his coke drink, and then he smirked. "I never thought that it was possibly true."

I still sat there stunned. I couldn't think of answer at all. Niou Masaharu had me pinned down to this chair, at the edge of my seat wishing I could run away from him.

He shrugged. "There's nothing I could do now."

But words form right out of my mouth as I found my voice, while trying to calm down the rapid beating of my heart. "How did you know?"

He waved off the question, "So, how does it feel to be sitting right behind him during class?"

But I stood my ground and continued to ask, with a stronger and louder voice, "How did you know?"

He grinned. "Or how about the times he helped you with your homework?"

I got off my seat and leaned in close to him and repeated, "How did you know?"

Then he leaned in closer, I could feel his breath close to me, "Or worse, how did it feel knowing that he saw me kiss you?"

Shit. He did see that. I took my eyes away from Niou. Leaning back to my chair I remembered that Yagyuu was there. And there I was not thinking about him. Where had he been this whole time? Why had I stopped thinking about him for that brief second? Could it be possible that being with Niou has shaken my feelings for my long time crush.

Niou waved his hand around, "It's fine. He didn't say anything about that. Besides, I was ordered to leave you alone. I don't think he's mad at you at all." He smirked, "Or maybe he is. Puri."

I could feel the bones in my body tense up as he ended his sentence. Hitting him was something I wanted to do so badly. Landing a slap on him would be good. I thought hard of what kind of punishment I could give him. But really, there was nothing I could do. What is done is done. I let a sigh out. Fine, he knows that I like Yagyuu. But will he even spread it out?

"Niou." I said softly.

"Yeah?" He said while staring at his fries.

"Don't you ever tell anybody about this." I staid sternly while glaring right at the boy's eyes.

He cocked his head to the side as he looked up, "Too late."

A voice boomed behind me. "Masaharu, I need my phone back."

I didn't want to look up. Doing that would only cause me to blush furiously. Somehow, with Niou finding out that I like Yagyuu caused me to lose my cool. I held my breath as I felt my heart race faster. This rarely happened. I always knew how to handle my feelings for this guy. Sitting behind him during class helped me cool down and get used to his presence. Long ago, during second year when I started having a crush on him, my words would stumble in different places when I would talk to him. I couldn't even ask him to help me with my homeworks. Controlling my feelings were hard. It took time and a lot of getting used to before I could finally talk to him at ease. I always just reminded myself that he was just a friend who doesn't know a single thing about my feelings. All I need to is smile and talk casually thinking he was no one else but just a friend. And that worked perfectly.

Now it didn't.

"Oh you're with Tanaka."

I tried to look up while feeling if my cheeks were still as red as tomatoes. They weren't so warm. Maybe I was feeling nothing. This just had to be nothing. I could get used to staring at his back, how much worse could his face be.

When I did look up, words could hardly come out. Yagyuu looked really good in casual clothes. His glasses glimmered in the light. His clothes matched so perfectly with this light skin. No. I wasn't clearly going to lose myself in front of him. I've finally gotten used to being his friend, how in the world did this change so easily right after Niou found out?

"Yo" came running out of my mouth first.

"Ah, Hiroshi, before I give you your phone, I should treat you." Niou offered while leaning on his palm. "Wouldn't you want that, too, Sai-chan?"

I raised an eyebrow. HECK NO I DID NOT. Not with Niou around. But probably, probably it was fine if it was just me and Yagyuu.

Yagyuu plopped himself on a seat beside me. "This isn't something you usually do, Masaharu. What do you have planned up your sleeve?"

Niou got off his seat and patted his teammate. "It's a once in a lifetime thing where I don't trick everyone, Hiroshi-kun."

The boy beside me shook his head, "That's something that I should be looking forward to."

And with that, the trickster left me alone with my crush. That idiot should be crushed. But I could feel him yelling at the back of my head, _"You owe me more, now." _He's right though. This rarely happens. And with him saving me from being raped, now I have to owe him for getting to sit right beside my crush. ALONE. I simple can't pass up this chance.

"What are you doing with him, anyway, Tanaka?" His voice said right beside me ear. I turned to him and saw that he was looking straight at me. Curious, perhaps. "I thought we tried to get him away from you and here you are freely having a date with him."

I couldn't even have time to analyze his voice when I yelled out, "This isn't a date!"

He pushed himself back a little from my voice rising up. He then smiled and pushed up his glasses, "If you say so, then it isn't a date at all. But what are you doing here with him?"

Because I thought that it would be you calling me to be here and instead of him, it would be you I'd be eating with and for sure, I could call it a date. But no, that's not what happened. "It was a trick." I murmured.

"That guy is full of surprises." He said as he looked for Niou in the group of people lining up. He was right behind these noisy girls who were clearly ogling him.

"I know." I said softly, almost in a whisper.

Yagyuu looked back at me, then said, "But you look like less harassed. I hope you won't be under his influence for the next few days. I've noticed things haven't been good for you."

I felt touched that he was worried about me. It felt good to have your own crush say these things to you. I simply smiled to his comment, "Well, with you guys saving me from everything he's been up to, I promise I won't get under his influence." I raised my right hand.

He pushed up his glasses one more time, "That's good. You got me worried for a moment there."

My heart skipped a beat. I knew I was blushing. I could feel myself smiling from ear to ear. This was something I've been wishing any guy would tell me. This feeling is just so great. I didn't reply but someone did.

"You don't need to worry about her anymore, Hiroshi-kun. I've laid my hands completely off her."

Of course Niou would just appear out of nowhere. That's how that guy rolls. He appears out of nowhere and says some really cool line that can get everyone tricked into believing him. What pure genius he is.

Yagyuu leaned on the back of his head and turned to face Niou, who was sitting back on his chair. "That's good to hear."

"It's nice to know that someone's worried about little Sai-chan here." He flicked a smile at me. Yagyuu just grabbed whatever Niou ordered for him and placed it to his side of the table. He didn't make a comment. He just continued fiddling with the paper that covered his hamburger.

"So, I should take off now." Niou suddenly said. "I have things to do and girls to meet." He stood up immediately, patted me on the shoulder then added, "Both of you should enjoy your time together."

And with that he was gone. I didn't understand what was happening. Everything was too fast. One second, the trickster was playing around with me and now, he was being a really nice guy. Nothing seemed right anymore. I was just so confused.

But I wasn't supposed to feel confused, right? The hottest guy on earth is sitting beside me right now. And I'm here wondering what the freak just went inside Niou's head? That doesn't seem right at all. I have to get my head fixed. This wasn't going to work at well if I was thinking of Niou while Yagyuu is here. Awhile ago, my heart was racing when I saw him but now... I'm thinking of who?

Then the worst of worst happened. I blurted out without thinking, "Yagyuu-kun, I'm sorry but I have things to do. I mean, I'd love to spend time with you right now but there's just something I have to fix."

I got off my seat and looked at the puzzled Yagyuu. "That's fine. Go. I'll enjoy this on my own." He looked back down on my food then smiled when he faced me.

"Thanks and bye." I said as I took off. I don't really know what the heck I was doing. Everything that happened was by instinct. Somehow, there was one thing I had to do.

I had to talk to Niou.

"Niou!" I yelled as I saw him cross the road. He took one look back, raised two fingers up then continued to walk. The pedestrian sign suddenly turned red. I had to wait for another long time to talk to him. What was I in a hurry about anyway?

Why did I have to talk to him at that moment when I could have been alone with Yagyuu?

What was I doing?

The sign turned green and I couldn't see him from the other side. I didn't care. I ran. I followed my instinct not knowing where in the world my feet would take me. I was lucky my instinct was right. I saw his ponytail, a few meters away from me when I yelled once more. "Niou!"

At that instant, he stopped walking and turned around to look at me. I ran to him quickly. However, I didn't see his anger coming.

"What are you doing? I wasted money for him to get some food so that he could eat with you! You're supposed to be there laughing with him, making him smile. I planned everything out and here you are wasting all this chance. Get back there now, Sai!" He yelled.

I staggered back, then shook my head. "No, the real question is, what the heck are you making me do?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm giving you a chance of a lifetime."

"Why?" I asked. "Why do you have to do this? It's enough that you saved my life that day, it's enough that you treated me to that really expensive restaurant but giving me a shot with my crush is just too much. I haven't paid you back yet."

"What are you talking about? You treated me to Mcdonalds."

I shook my head. "I did. But you have a plan, and that's what I don't understand. First, you have me as your slave. Next, you allow yourself to be stopped by Sanada and the rest when I know you would never allow them to push you over and now, you're letting me live a lifetime of happiness with Yagyuu. This isn't something you usually do. You're not acting like you do."

"Like I told you, Sai-chan, I've got many tricks up my sleeve."

"No, you don't." I grinned, "If you had a trick up your sleeve, you would have rather ruined my chances of being with Yagyuu rather than making it happen."

This time, he was the one smirking, "Oh really? I would do that. Then maybe you don't know me at all."

"I know I don't but something just seems off."

He scratches his head, and I could hear him cuss lightly under his breath. "Well, listen here, Sai. You're supposed to be in that fastfood chain, eating happily beside Yagyuu, and then you were supposed to walk down a park at night where the lamps are lit on, and he was supposed to confess to you!"

My eyes widen. "What are you trying to say?"

"I had a plan. No. Hiroshi and I had a plan. He was supposed to confess to you today. Everything from the call to us eating in Mcdo, with him showing up in the end was all part of the plan. And by tomorrow, you're supposed to be walking to school holding hands like all the lovey-dovey couples out there."

I shook my head once more. "You're kidding me. This is just a trick."

"No it isn't. And there you left your future boyfriend in mcdonalds eating his hamburger all by himself. You idiot!"

"You're lying to me!" I yelled. "Stop hurting my feelings already, Niou. Just stop it!"

"He isn't lying." A cool voice said behind me.

No. I didn't want to turn. I didn't want to see the face of someone so hurt. I knew Yagyuu would be hurt. That's how he looked when I left him. Hurt. Alone. Disappointed.

"But now, I just feel like taking all that back."

That's when I turned around. No. I had the chance. No. No. No.

"I'm sorry, Tanaka-san."

"No." I blurted out. "No. I'm so sorry. It's just that everything..." I tried to explain. But words couldn't come out. Yagyuu, he just looked so hurt. I couldn't say anything that could make him feel anything less.

He turned around.

No.

And then everything happened in a flash. I ran towards Yagyuu, hugged him from behind. Tears came falling out my eyes as I repeated again and again, "I love you. I really do. I really really do."

Because that's what I truly felt at that moment, right?

* * *

A/n: Ok. Now, I wonder. Am I moving too fast?

Well, thanks for those who favorited, reviewed and sent me some love. It's great knowing that there are people to support me. See, I updated! Yippee! I'm hoping that I'd be writing more. Wish me luck!

- LYNX


	8. There's Something Wrong

**TRICKED AND TWISTED**

**Chapter 8: There's Something Wrong**

"You know, you should have gone easier on him. Like not blurt out your feelings right then and there."

I didn't know what I was doing in a park with a boy. He was not just any other boy. He was the trickster, Niou Masaharu. He sat right beside me on a bench. His head was facing straight up at the clouds, eyes closed.

I breathed out after remembering the sudden confession I made to Yagyuu-kun. "Well, wasn't I supposed to do that? It was a do or die situation."

He smirked and opened his eyes, "Do or die or not, you got rejected anyway. Puri."

"Why? Because I ran off to look for you?" I shook my head while reminiscing that certain moment. After I held my long-time crush and heard him say no, I felt a pain. It broke my heart into a million pieces.

"Oh, that wouldn't be a bad idea. It's like you choosing me over him." He gave me another of those signature grins he had.

I was taken aback by his comment and yelled. "Heck no, I would never do that!" His grin fell off his face. It felt like a certain darkness crossed through his face at that instant. It was more like he didn't expect me to say that. He should have expected it though. "Do you realize how much chances I just wasted right there? And now, I don't even know how to look at him."

"Your fault." He replied, instantly like he practiced that line too many times, enough to make it hurt so bad.

"Well, you pushed me into it. It's partially your fault!"

He shook his head. "No it isn't." He pointed his finger at me. "Hiroshi-kun was the one who planned it all. You should blame him for adding me into his wicked plans."

"My gosh. He shouldn't be called a gentleman at all!"

"That's a first."

I punched his arm. "Why am I even telling you all this stuff?

"Because you like me." He said it with so much confidence that I wanted to shoot him.

"OF COURSE I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I yelled then sighed, my voice softening, "You just took away a future I could possibly have."

"I told you, I didn't do anything about that. You're the one who ran out of looking for me."

"Shit. I hate that you're right."

"Piyo"

"Whatever."

Niou hit my arm softly. I wanted to hit him back. It was just that I couldn't do it anymore. I didn't have energy for it. Getting rejected was a lot worse than reading it in books or watching it on TV. It was real and it was painful.

"I don't even know how to look at him anymore." I said softly while looking at the ground. "I mean, how can I sit there right behind him during class while knowing that he knows I like him and that he rejected me." That's when I felt it. Tears. They were welling up in my eyes, slowly covering up my vision. "I got rejected."

He didn't say anything. He just sat there. There was really nothing much he could do. But when I felt his hand on my neck, I realized that there was something he could do. I let my tears flow fast. They all ran down instantly and I couldn't stop it. No matter how much I wanted to stop crying right there, it was there for real.

"I don't think it's fine to say that it's going to be ok." He said while brushing my hair. "But one way or another, it is going to be ok soon."

For the first time, that's when I knew that Niou was saying the most honest thing in the world. That may have probably been the only honest and kind thing he's said without having to joke about it later.

I completely skipped dinner, and cried myself to sleep. I woke up at 4am the next morning with puffy eyes and a grumbling stomach. Everywhere around the house was silent and dark. I grabbed a cereal in the kitchen and poured some milk over it. I tried not to think about what happened between me and Yagyuu. Neither did I try to think about Niou comforting me. I haven't told my three best friends about the rejection yet, but I wasn't so sure if I wanted to. The last thing I wanted to do was cry in school.

My parents had awaken at six o'clock. I had left the house thirty minutes after that. They looked completely confused as to why I left so early, but they never asked. They never do. I don't mind. It gives me a certain space. I walked mindlessly around, awaiting the perfect time to go to school. In fact, I actually didn't want to go to school. But there was really nothing I could do.

I arrived the school, five minutes before the bell rang. I took my seat silently behind Yagyuu, and dropped my head on my table. Closing my eyes, I had five minutes of pure bliss before the teacher came in. Yagyuu didn't notice my appearance. Sanada didn't bother waking me up. Everyone just left me alone in my own place as if they all knew I had problems.

"He rejected you!" The best friend trio yelled at my face. Ran accidentally sprayed her food at me, Mina was pulling my arm and Haruna just stared at me.

I nodded my head.

"I swear, that Niou should pay for all of this." Ran cursed. She was more of action and less of talk, usually. With all the martial arts she has learned, she's hardly a girl anymore.

Shaking my head, "Like I said, Niou wasn't the one who planned it but Yagyuu."

Mina eyes widened while holding on to my hand, "But I don't get why Yagyuu would ask a trickster to do all of that. I mean, it's mean and sort of weird." She was always the touchy one, the one who would instantly hug you without thinking.

"I don't get it either." I squeezed her hand.

"Have you talked to Yagyuu, yet? Niou? Does Sanada know? We should seriously try to do something about this. Everything's going to be fine." Haruna started questioning. She was the curious girl who cared a little too much. Like a mother, I must say.

"This is all so messed up." Ran said, while chewing on her lunch, "You sure you don't want us to do anything about it?"

"Yes, I am." I never wanted the three of them to hurt anybody. I brought this on to myself. Niou was right, I messed it up when I ran after him. But why did I even do that?

I tried to concentrate in class without even thinking about the guy sitting right in front of me. It was completely difficult. I tried not to look at him when he passed a paper towards me. I fell asleep during breaks so that I wouldn't be bothered. There was nothing I wanted to do that day. Nothing.

Kendo practice was a mess. But I remembered what my captain said, that I should put all my emotions in it. And that's exactly what I did. Whacking the air with full power, trying to prevent the tears from coming and letting all anger vent out. I left at almost the same time the tennis team were dismissed. Oddly enough, only one face found me as they left.

Niou Masaharu.

I wanted to walk away that instant. Run from them and never look back. But that would only catch more attention. I looked down instead, hoping no one else would see me.

But I was wrong.

"Sai."

It wasn't Niou's voice but a voice that I wasn't ready to hear at all. I looked up. And I was right. Yagyuu was staring right at me. His teammates left him ahead. I felt an odd feeling inside me. It wasn't the usually feeling at all. I didn't understand it.

I didn't say a word but he continued, "I'm sorry."

It's never too late to apologize. That's what I was thinking but at that moment, what was he actually saying sorry about. For rejecting me? Once was enough, rejecting me twice is a stab to the heart.

"For being harsh to you." He filled up the questions in my head. "I was just so confused." He adjusted up his glasses then said, "Niou told me everything. He explained to me why you ran to him. I made a mistake in using him as a pawn for this plan I made."

I stayed silent, waiting for him to finish. I knew there was more, but I just waited patiently.

"So, here I am asking clearly. Tanaka Sai, can you be my girlfriend?"

My sister was sitting on the dining table when I arrived home. She looked straight at me as if I was accused of a murder. She closed her notebook and said, "There was a guy looking for you."

I suddenly thought it was going to be Yagyuu. I didn't give him a reply yet. There was a certain feeling of confusion when he confessed to me. Sure, I had a crush on him, but somehow it was gone. At that moment when he asked me, my heart didn't beat rapidly and my cheeks weren't burning hot. It wasn't a normal feeling and so I didn't risk saying yes to him. I had a feeling I would hurt both of us in the process but that didn't stop me.

I dropped my school bag on the table then asked, "How did he look like, Mika?"

"Short hair, pale skin, tall, glasses." She said while closing her eyes. That's how she tries to remember things.

I was right. I dragged a chair and sat on it, while resting my head on the table.

"Ne-chan, what's up?"

"I just got confessed to." I blurted out. I opened my eyes instantly but I got tired of changing the subject. My sister is old enough to understand what love is, anyway.

"By the guy that passed by?" she asked, "What did you say?"

I shrugged, "I asked him if he could give me some time."

"Why?" I could hear her lean in closer. "That was Yagyuu-senpai, right? Isn't he the guy you liked?"

How did she know that? Oh. Whatever. I don't care. "I don't know, Mika. I really don't know."

The doorbell rang at that instant. Mika was just about to stand up and get it but I stopped her. She watched me as I dragged my feet to the door. Both of us were expecting it was going to be Yagyuu. But when I opened the door another face greeted me.

"Yo"

I felt relieved to see Niou by the door. If it was Yagyuu, as my sister and I expected, I wouldn't know how to respond at all.

"What do you want?" I asked as I leaned to the side of the door.

"When you think Yagyuu would be the one to be the one to greet you and you see someone else, don't make that expression so clear, it would only hurt the one who's visiting." He said while leaning closer to the door, his right arm resting on the side beside me.

" Shut up. I was not expecting him" I lied.

"Yes you were." He grinned. "He came by awhile ago, didn't he?"

"I should have known." I smiled, "that was you. Can you stop messing with my life already?"

He shook his head. "I can't."

I raised an eyebrow. "Niou, why are you here anyway?"

"What did you reply to Hiroshi?" He was straight to the point. I liked that. He didn't go around circles, leaving me confused.

I shrugged, "Nothing. I told him that he had to give me time."

Niou staggered back, shocked obviously. "Really? Your long time crush and you seem like you rejected him."

I sighed. And then I felt his fingers on my chin, he raised my face up. I looked straight at his eyes. What did he want, anyway?

"Don't say yes to him."

I widened my eyes. Did he just tell me to reject Yagyuu?

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stammered.

"Just don't." He then turned around quickly before I could even ask any more questions. I wanted to run after him, ask him more questions. I wanted to understand that mysterious guy.

And then I felt it.

My heart skipped a beat and my cheeks were burning red. There's something not right here.

* * *

A/N: Oh look. I updated once more.

Thanks for those who reviewed, favorited, story-alerted. You guys have been so supportive it actually makes me want to write more. I just realized how hard it is to write as Niou since basically, we rarely see his true self. Send in some suggestions to help me get his character to evolve more. I love reviews. :D

LYNX


	9. Make My Heart Stop Beating

**TRICKED AND TWISTED**

**Chapter 9: Make My Heart Stop Beating**

I couldn't sleep that night. My heart was thumping rapidly each time I replayed Niou's words in my head. The whole idea of him stopping by my house to say those words left my heart in a rapid state ever since. It's a complete shock to me and a complete shock to my brain, thus, leading to my insomniac night. I couldn't help but playback what Niou had told me. It wasn't like me to analyze the situation but here I was, trying to understand it. There were three reasons that came straight to my head.

a.) Niou felt sorry for being a pawn in Yagyuu's plans

b.) He was playing a trick on me or

c.) He likes me.

I like to think that the last one is the correct answer. But in the words of Yanagi, letter B has at least a 90% possibility of being correct. But what about me? Why was my heart thumping like crazy? The last time this happened was when I found out I liked Yagyuu. And what triggered that feeling was because Yagyuu was being so kind to me and always helped me with my home works. He always cared. I guess, that's a valid reason for liking Yagyuu. To fall in love with Niou makes me look like a masochist. I mean, seriously, anyone who wants to go in a relationship with Niou is bound to get hurt more than once. That's just utter pain. Basically, I wouldn't fall for someone who keeps playing with me.

Obviously, my heart beating fast doesn't mean I like him.

It probably just means, I was freaked out by his words and I can't get it off my mind, therefore, I've concluded that this is a nervous feeling.

I didn't sleep at all. And once again, I left the house earlier than usual with a glum look on my face. Instead of walking around aimlessly, I went straight for school.

A bad idea, obviously.

Going to school early meant, I'll be seeing the tennis boys for early morning practice. At least, I didn't have to pass the tennis courts to get inside school. That's a relief, right?

Unless of course, someone like Yukimura notices you and feels that he needs to talk to you. No one can obviously say no to that. And well, of course, that's what happened.

"Sai, you look so gloomy this morning." He said with a small smile on his face. I really like this guy, but seriously, I can't really tell if he's a nice boy at all or not. He looks so nice but, I just can't explain it myself.

I tried to put a smile on my face, but failed, "Lots of kendo practice for the nationals. I'm beat."

"Well, we have a lot of practice going on, too. Would you want to watch?"

I don't really understand if the offer is supposed to brighten up my day. Based on my experience, watching the Rikkai boys practice their tennis skills is like watching a pack of guys get beaten up by tiny yellow balls. It looks more like brutal to me. I twitched a little before answering, "It's fine. I'd rather go upstairs and study a little." A lie, obviously. I don't study, I sleep.

His smile faded, instantly. "Actually, I was wondering what you told Hiroshi-kun."

Oh. So, that's the real reason why you're here. I shook my head and replied, "I haven't given him a reply."

"Is it because of Niou?"

"What about him?"

He moved closer to me, "Sai, is he telling you what to do? Maybe to say no to Hiroshi?"

A captain always knew his soldier. "No, he isn't telling me to do that." I lied. "And it's not because of Niou. I just felt a little confused when he asked me. A little lost, probably. I just..." I didn't finish. I didn't know how to finish.

"You can just be honest with him." He interrupted, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Everything will be fine if you do that. I promise."

Yukimura made lots of promises, and usually they came true. I guess, this time, I should listen to him and make that promise happen. If he says everything will be fine, everything will be fine.

I smiled. "I'll try." I walked passed him. I headed straight to my classroom where I slumped on the table and fell asleep until the bell rang. I found Yagyuu right in front of me. He didn't turn his back to look at me but I knew that I had to tell him. I just had to.

Before everyone went out for lunch break, I forced up all the strength within me and tapped Yagyuu's back. He turned around right away, while pushing up his glasses. He looked as brilliant as usual. But somehow, I didn't turn pink when I saw him. Nothing. Nothing came up in me. I motioned for him to come follow me outside so we could talk. He complied and walked silently.

I could sense a few people watching us as we left the room. Sanada was one of them. He, too, must have known why I wanted to talk to Yagyuu. I didn't bother with the people watching. I faced forward and walked outside.

Yagyuu leaned on the wall behind him while I stood up straight in front of him. Mustering all my strength to speak, I breathed out and began. "I'll be honest with you. I liked you. I used to. A year ago, for a long time, I really liked you. But, things have changed, I guess. You changed. Or well, I may have never known you properly. And when you tried that whole confession plan with Niou, I realized something wasn't right anymore. I don't know how and I don't know why. I just lost my feelings for you. And I'll be selfish If I say I don't want to hurt myself, by being together with you even if I don't like you but I would also hurt you in the process." I looked down, "And what I'm trying to say is that, I'm sorry, I can't accept your confession."

Yagyuu instantly covered his face with his hand. "I knew it." He brushed his hair and said, "I guess I should blame Niou for stealing you, huh?"

I looked straight at him. I was utterly confused. Stealing me? That wasn't even happening. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" He pushed up his glasses, "Playing with you a little too much. Tricking you whenever he wants. He's doing too much, Tanaka-san."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I blurted out.

"Aren't you hurt just a little bit?" He suddenly raised his voice while grabbing my shoulders, "He knew I liked you and he knew you liked me but he never took a chance for both of us to be together. He just kept taking you away from me. He's crazy. You don't deserve to be treated this way."

Then suddenly I remembered why I was being treated that way by Niou. "It all started a few weeks ago, Yagyuu." I began, "It wasn't something I wanted to talk about and so, I kept a secret between me and Niou. He helped me with something that almost cost my dignity and I repaid him by being his slave in a few things here and there."

"And you allowed that to happen?" He loosened the grip but he was still holding on to me.

I shrugged. "I had to."

He let go and turned around to walk towards the room. "Just be careful of that guy, Tanaka. He's known to break hearts."

I whispered softly after he returned to the room, "He already did."

I didn't follow Yagyuu back into the classroom. There was only one place I wanted to go. Home. And that's exactly what I wanted to do. Go back home. If only it wasn't for Sanada, who suddenly popped out of nowhere to tell me to go back inside the classroom. I could always say no and tell him I wasn't feeling well, but his stern, strict and scary voice made me fear leaving the school.

I got back in the classroom, and daydreamed throughout the whole next four classes. Kendo practice was a lot more rigid because nationals were coming in close. And I was happy to see that I left after the tennis team was gone.

But somebody was there waiting for my by the entrance.

"Tanaka-san." It was a Yagyuu's voice. The darkness was covering his face but I knew his voice. I always yearned for his voice to say mine. But now, I wasn't too excited anymore. "Let me take you home. An apology for freaking out on you awhile ago."

"It's fine, Yagyuu-kun. You don't live in my direction, anyway." I said while passing him. He walked slowly behind me.

"Tanaka, I already waited this long, let me just take you home. It's already getting dark and anything can happen at night."

I turned back to look at him. I suddenly remembered the day Niou saved my life. I felt like Yagyuu knew but that was clearly impossible. He was just worried, like a true gentleman that he was. I nodded my head in reply then whispered, "Fine."

He walked to my side. It began as a silent walk until he started asking about school. He started asking how I was, how my grades were, if I was doing well with all the nuisance that's been distracting me. He was talking to me as if none of that outburst had happened during lunch time. But it looked like something as bothering him. I just couldn't tell what.

"Yagyuu-kun, is something wrong?" I asked.

He turned to me then said, "Why did you reject me? Was it because of the way I brought in Niou as a way to confess to you?"

I shook my head. "No. The whole confession thing has nothing to do with it. I just realized something."

"Be honest with me, Tanaka. Is it because of Niou?"

I stopped walking. "Why does everybody think it's because of Niou? Is it because I'm always together with him? Is it because everyone thinks that since he's playing with me, I've fallen right into his trap? What if I tell you that yes, it's because of Niou but not because I was gullible enough to fall for all his tricks. But it's because, probably deep down that sure-fire trickster has a personality and character that's beyond others and that I understood that part of him. Sure enough, he's been playing with me. But he's done a lot more than I think any guy has done for me. And that's enough for me to make me realize that there's nobody else like him. And I can't let that guy go."

I covered my mouth instantly. I spoke too abruptly. I didn't even know what I was saying. The words just spilled out without my brain applying the right words to fill up the sentences. Now, I've probably just said something that I may never remember but will make a huge mark on Yagyuu. This is bad. This is really bad.

Yagyuu pushed up his glasses, "Are you trying to say you like him?"

Was that what I was trying to say?

He moved in closer. I took a step back. "Are you, Tanaka-san?"

Do I actually like Niou Masaharu? I felt my heart beating faster and faster. I couldn't tell. I just couldn't tell. I'll admit, Niou is a scary guy. I couldn't imagine falling for him. Is that what happened? Is that why I ran after him when Yagyuu was right in front of me?

"Tanaka?"

"I don't know." I yelled. "I just really don't know."

"Then why did you run after him when I was with you? Why?"

I shrugged and looked down at the cemented ground, "I don't know either. I just had questions in my head, it was just so unlike Niou to do that."

"But now you say you know him more?"

I nodded, confused a little bit. Did I actually know him more?

"However, you don't know your own feelings?" He moved back and removed his glasses. "You're an odd character, Sai-chan."

I looked up instantly. Only one guy called me that. And it annoyed the heck out of me. Niou. He stared right at me, wig and glasses in hand.

"It's been a long time, puri." He tied up his hair and dishevelled it a lttle. "It's good you rejected Hiroshi. But really? You know me a lot more now. I wonder what that means."

My heart was beating rapidly. My cheeks were turning red. I could feel my eyes burning in tears. I was scared, angry, mad, and frustrated.

"Why? Why did you do that? Why do you keep playing tricks on me? Why do you have to hurt me so bad that it could tear me apart?" I started yelling. The tears wouldn't stop now. "Why do you think you could do that to me? I'm not a toy for you to play with. I'm a human, a girl, with a heart, with feelings, with emotions. What are you anyway, Niou? What are you?"

He moved closer to me and I didn't move back. He rested his hand on my head while I looked down at his feet.

"I'm a human, with a soul and a heart, who's in love with someone this body has hurt."

* * *

A/N: Didn't see that coming now, did you? Or did I get too cheezy. I'm running out of ideas, my love signal is slowly dying inside me. aaaah...

Another update from a busy LYNX. Hey guys! From here on to the next chapter will be another looooooong break. My second week of college just started and the first week is hectic enough for me to make an update. So, once more, thanks for all the reviews, story-alerts, favourites. They keep me going, breathing and writing. I'm happy to know that I'm inspiring a few of you to write again or that I'm giving you one heck of a great time. Just keep supporting me and I'll update no matter what. Don't forget to share this story to your fellow Niou addicted friends. And reviews can keep this story going a looong way and it can help me get better, too! If you want that click on the review button below and send me some love! :D

LYNX


	10. When Everyone is Against You

**TRICKED AND TWISTED**

**Chapter 10: When Everyone is Against You**

I breathed in, out, in, out. Again and again. It was a cycle of internal changes within my body. Oxygen coming in, Carbon Dioxide coming out. Well, that's what my teacher once told me. I opened my eyes. Gen-chan was still meditating in front of me. I closed my eyes again and tried what he was doing. Zen Meditation at four AM. Yes, this is what I was wasting my sleeping time for. Meditation.

And the reason why I'm doing this?

Well, obviously it's because I need to get my head cleared off of Niou. Especially those words that he said last night. I need to delete that forever in my brain. And thus, I invited myself to a morning meditation with Gen-chan. He was not willing at all to let me join him but I wouldn't leave his house, and so this is what was is happening. An hour of pure silence.

This seriously isn't going to work. And with that thought in mind, I dozed off to sleep where I had a dream of falling off a staircase and waking up seconds before Sanada was through with his meditation. He opened his eyes and found me staring right at him.

"What do you want, Sai?" He asked suddenly, while pushing himself off the ground and on to his feet. I did the same and stood up.

"Food." Just seconds ago, after I had awakened, my stomach started grumbling. "I'm so hungry. I didn't sleep the whole night and I skipped dinner. I'm really hungry."

Gen-chan started murmuring something I couldn't understand. He walked towards his kitchen and said, "Sai. I wasn't talking about what you want. I was asking why you're here and why you needed that meditation."

Clearly that was not what he said earlier, but my brain hasn't been functioning well, lately. I guess, I heard wrong. I shrugged, "I don't plan on telling you."

Genichirou sighed. "You're hopeless."

I shrugged again. "What's the point in hoping in something when you know nothing will come out of it?"

"What does that mean, Tanaka Sai?" He suddenly raised his voice.

I sat on the floor beside his kitchen table, resting my head on it. "I don't know. I mean, here I was hoping that something good could finally come out of my life but I skipped off that chance because I chose to run after an idiot and the next thing you know, I get two guys running after me. The stupid part is that they're good friends. And it's tiring being someone in the middle of those two. I mean, you just can't separate them at all."

And I just kept blabbing. That's how stupid I am.

"Don't spit out nonsense, Sai! And sit down properly!" Sanada once more ordered.

I got my head off the table and stared at him. "Are you planning to listen to me blab about something ridiculous about my life or not?"

He gave me a face that obviously said he didn't want to listen. I didn't want to even tell him about what Niou told me and here I was spitting out.

"If you want to talk gossip, go find someone appropriate for that." He uttered.

"Obviously at 5 AM, I don't think anyone is awake enough to actually listen to my problems. Besides, I haven't slept the whole night and I really need to spit it out." I yapped.

"Then don't tell me."

I sighed. "Can I sleep here for awhile? I think all I needed was a place for me to sleep without thinking of last night's events. And I think here is the perfect place."

"Haven't you slept enough during the meditation?"

Wait. How did Sanada know that? Wasn't his eyes closed the whole time. I looked at his expressionless face. Gosh. I can hardly read this guy. There will never be a girl who would fall for a guy as strict and as a mean as this guy. I wish him all the luck in the life.

"I didn't." I lied. "Just give me time to sleep."

He sighed, then brought me to a vacant room where a single bed lay. I tucked myself in it instantly and there I was, off to dreamland.

I woke up to Sanada's screaming and a whole lot of him telling me that we were both going to be late for morning practice. I jumped into my uniform which I packed in a bag, and two slices of bread which were resting on my side of the table. I greeted his grandfather a good morning before I rushed off to Sanada's side. He was already briskly walking. I tried to catch up to his speed, but I'm not exactly physically as strong as him. Kendo doesn't really teach people to be physically fast in the legs part. It's just a lot of concentrating and control.

And in no time, thanks to Sanada's speed, I reached my kendo morning practice just in time before my coach could appear. This morning was going to be another rough morning. One last practice before we embark on our journey to snag another championship title. We take our Rikkai rule seriously. We never lose.

As soon as practice had ended, I rushed off to my classroom. The girls were once crowding around my table. Yagyuu was nowhere to be found, nor was Sanada. It felt like déjà vu watching my female classmate scream and yell as they tried to get closer to whoever was on my table. This had happened before.

Not too long ago.

And I was expecting the same person to be sitting on my seat, legs on the table and with his signature phrase.

"Puri"

Niou-kun had once again invaded my classroom and also terrorized my seat.

"What do you want?" I asked as I dropped my bag on my table, not minding that his foot was there. He removed his despicable legs and sat down properly.

"An answer, of course." He said.

Like the time when Yagyuu confessed to me, I had also told Niou to give me time. I needed to analyze this kid a little more. There was something about him that made my heart beat but I just wasn't sure what it was. And I wasn't ready to get in a relationship where I hardly knew why I liked the guy in the first place.

I didn't reply and just stared at him. The girls had finally dispersed and were back to their seats. I knew they were whispering about me and Niou. By this time, I guess they knew that he had confessed to me. And in a few more seconds, the rumor will spread faster and faster. In no time, my best friends from other classes would be yelling at me, wanting details.

"Can we talk about this some other time?" I begged. "I don't think it's appropriate that we talk about here."

"Yes, and it's also inappropriate when you talk about it in front of me." A voice boomed behind me. I turned back and saw Yagyuu staring at me. He didn't look happy. At all. But he tried to smile when he greeted us, "Good Morning, Tanaka-san, Hiroshi-kun."

"Hey" I murmured. It was awkward standing there in between these two boys.

"You're right. We should talk about this some other time." Niou said as he got himself off my seat. I sighed in relief, "One more thing, Tanaka-san. Don't let that guy influence you."

I turned to look at Yagyuu right away. He didn't seem hurt by Niou's comment. But I knew that it had bothered him. I didn't reply to Niou and just took my seat. Things aren't going to be good at all.

It was annoying that I had to be the reason whey Yagyuu and Niou have to be in an argument. This wasn't good for the team. Yukimura approached me later that day to ask me if I could fix the problem, and obviously that was impossible. Sanada didn't look happy when I saw him either.

I mean, even if I did understand what my feelings were for Niou and Yagyuu, it's not like anyone else would understand.

While walking home, my best friends kept bombarding me with questions. Questions I can never answer.

"You know, its clear you like Niou." Ran-chan said, "We can tell. You blush whenever you talk about him and your hands grow cold." She added while grabbing my most likely cold and wet hands.

Haruna added, "Not only that, but we'll be honest with you, Sai, we don't really like him."

"You know his reputation, Sai." Mina uttered, "he steals girls' hearts and break them into tiny pieces. That Kimi girl experienced that, and you saw how heartbroken she was."

Ran took my shoulder and said, "We can't let you go into that lion's arms."

They were all right. They were very much right. But I also wanted to defend Niou. They didn't know what he did to save me from that night. He's tricked me more than once and he's been stealing kisses and sending me to dizzying moments, but I still wanted to defend him.

"But what do I do when I can't stop thinking about him?" I replied. And they all couldn't answer me.

* * *

A/n: Two whole years has passed and I realized, that I never uploaded this chapter. This one was actually written a few days after I wrote chapter nine. I don't actually know why I never uploaded it, but I think it was unfinished at that time. I'm so sorry for actually forgetting to upload this. It's pretty short but I hope you enjoyed it. I'll upload the next chapter soon. Don't forget to review! I do plan to complete this, let me just take my time and wait, please. : ) Thank you for the undying support. Reviews are happily accepted, they really really inspire me to keep writing. Constructive criticism is great, too. At this moment in my life, I think I can handle that already. Thank you!


	11. Walking the Rocky Path

**TRICKED AND TWISTED**

**Chapter 11: Walking the Rocky Path**

I twisted and turned left then right, wiggled around my pillows, placed it over my head, below my feet, above my belly, removed my blankets, sat up then lied back down, and then sat back up again. I switched the light of my lamp on and sighed heavily. Every time I closed my eyes Niou's face always showed up. That face when he showed up by my door, that face when he said that he liked me and that face I saw this morning, awaiting a reply. And then I saw Yagyuu's face. That annoyed look on his eyes whenever Niou and I were talking. It was never like that before. He always just looked at both of us curiously, eagerly waiting to see what Niou would do to me. He was always just there to watch out for me. But ever since he confessed, everything has changed.

It wasn't supposed to change.

When I first knew I liked Yagyuu, I always wished I would walk home with him while we were holding hands tightly. I would go on and on yapping about the possibility of what we would be like as a couple. My sister had somehow gotten sick of it and would run away every time I start talking about it. But my three best friends always giggled along with me. We would come up with weird scenarios where Yaguu would save me from bad guys and then I would confess my undying love for him.

However, when that did happen, it was Niou who saved me from bad guys and then he confessed his love for me. And he changed everything. He changed the way I looked at Yagyuu, the way I talked around him, the way I acted around him and the way I felt about him.

I looked at the time. 2 AM. I've been rolling on my bed for the past two hours. I grabbed a school book and placed it on my lap. If I can't make myself sleep, then I guess I'm letting school work make me sleep.

Which worked, finally.

While walking to school, I found a familiar figure walking right in front of me. Yagyuu Hiroshi. If this was one week ago, I would have undoubtedly rushed over and slapped his back while greeting him giddily. Right now, all I want to do is look down and pray he won't see me.

But that never works.

"Tanaka-san" I heard his soft voice. I looked up and saw him right in front of me. He was blocking the bright sunlight that was shining on him. I squinted and saw Yagyuu looking a lot like a god with all that luminous effect surrounding him. I wanted to giggle and joke with him what he looked liked in my eyes but that would only mess up the mood.

"Hey, Yagyuu-kun" I murmured, almost sounding like a whisper.

"You've broken a heart now haven't you?"

I didn't know what to say. It's not that I had forgotten that I had rejected him, it's just that Niou's confession seemed so much more important at the moment. All I had thought about was Niou's feelings that I had forgotten about Yagyuu's feelings, too.

"You've changed the flow of things, Tanaka-san." He said, "The way you look at me is so different from before. The way I look at you may have changed also. So much has changed. I didn't think this would ever happen between us. Did you? But this is my fault, isn't it? I used Niou so I could confess to you and I misunderstood the way you thought about him. I thought you hated him. But I was wrong and I apologize for that."

I shook my head, instinctively. I couldn't handle Yagyuu apologizing to me more than once. I respected his pride more than anything else. I made a mistake, too, for running to Niou without reason.

"But why him, Tanaka-san? That's what I keep asking myself over and over again. Why him?" He walked closer to me. He was already completely covering the sunlight. I didn't dare look up at him because I feared that the expression on his face would be something I have never seen before. I feared that he would give me a depressed and gloomy look. That never matched his face. Yagyuu was always confident. Radiating with this aura of certainty. He was always someone I could look at and feel assured of. He never showed me fear or dread.

At this moment, where he looks so weak, I just wished that it was Niou tricking me again. I wish he would just pull that wig out and say "puri." I never wanted to see Yagyuu like this. Is it possible I could even have done this to him? Yes, I did. And all this evidence is right in front of me. What have I done?

"Just answer me, Tanaka. Give me some peace of mind." He grabbed my shoulders forcefully and shook them. My body waved along with his power. I could feel his bangs softly touching my hair. "just please, answer me."

What have I done to him? But I answered, in the most unexpected manner, "It's because he changed me."

He jerked his head up, looking straight at me. I could feel his eyes staring right at me. Shock. Astonishment. Surprise. I could feel it.

"He changed everything. I hated him before. I really did. I hated that he was this confident alpha male that could capture anybody near him. I hated that he had broken so many hearts and left all these girls to cry on their own. I hated that he looked forward without looking back at the people he pained. But when I got close to him, I learned so many things that I thought I would never learn about him. You should understand, right? You are his doubles partner."

I finally looked up at him. He let go of my shoulders and looked back down. I couldn't get a good look at his face, since his bangs were covering him quite well. But I went on.

"I learned that he cared. I remember, when he took me out on that date, he told me to watch out for perverts on the way. It was a stupid request but from that, I knew he would look after me. He played around with me, kissed me unexpectedly, walked me around school with his arms around my shoulders, and most of all, he confessed to me. I don't know how many girls he's played. I don't know how many people he has tricked. But I knew, if he was trying this hard, he had a goal. And if I was his goal, if he was trying to reach me, then why shouldn't I reach back?"

He took a step back and pushed up his glasses. He stood tall and looked straight at me. He had that whole confident look on him again. "What are you trying to say, Tanaka-san?"

"I want to reach back to him." I replied. "I don't get why we girls fall for bad guys. They say it's because we want to be the ones who can change them, we want them to be dependent of us. Then let me take it as a challenge, Yagyuu-kun. I'll reach out to him and I'll see what I can do."

"So, you'll forget about me?"

"Never. Yagyuu-kun has been the one who's supported me wherever I went. You taught me so much from school work to kendo. You were always there behind my back. Of course, I'll never forget you." I answered, forcing a grin on my face.

"I just can't believe it." He smirked just a little.

"Believe what?"

He pushed up his glasses, "Niou beat me to you. I never thought he would see that strength and confidence in you. I thought he would only see you as an object, and yet, here you are talking about trying to reach him. He has reached you, hasn't he? He's a lot wiser than he looks. I can't believe I lost to him"

"You fought hard."

"He fought harder." He replied.

He turned around and walked to school. I walked behind him, not saying a single word to him.

I can't believe that in a span of a week things have changed. It's like I've matured in a sense, but also I've become clueless. I've never trekked down this kind of rocky path. I've never had two handsome guys chase after me at the same time. And I've never dreamed of hurting Yagyuu. I looked at the back of this man I used to have a huge crush on, and prayed that I would never have to hurt him again.

I looked up and hoped that Niou wouldn't hurt me, either.

* * *

A/n: Actually, it's more like my writing style has changed. I don't remember how I wrote like that playful Sai anymore. I'll try to add more playfulness as I go, especially scenes with Niou in it, but seeing as this chapter is pretty sad, I guess, I had to add this whole feeling of depression and gloominess, you get me? Reviews and Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated! Love you guys.


	12. Don't Show Your Weakness

**TRICKED AND TWISTED**

**Chapter 12: Don't Show That Weakness**

Tanaka Sai rejected Yagyuu Hiroshi?

Those were the murmurs floating around the moment I entered school. I really don't know how everyone knew, but seriously, these rumors really do travel fast. I turned away from the stares that were coming my way and avoided any mysterious looks. I headed to the clubroom and found out that there, too, were people whispering about me. The sensei tried to shut everyone up and immediately started practices. Whacking air never actually felt so boring in my entire life. Right at that moment, I just felt so tired and not in the right mood. Sensei noticed immediately the sudden change. He approached me while practicing and said, "Concentrate on what's now and not whatever that's bothering you, Tanaka-san"

Easier said than done, eh?

Every time I swiped the shinai down, I always felt like I was hitting a part of me. I wanted to hit myself for hurting Yagyuu. Of all people, it had to be him. I wanted to hit myself for thinking about Niou. Niou for goodness sake! Niou! Only a desperate fangirl would think of him. And I for sure am not that. And I wanted to hit myself for the choices I plan to make.

"Concentrate" he said once more.

I closed my eyes and breathed heavily. For a moment, I had forgotten everything and slashed with all my might.

"Good" was what I heard Sensei say before he left my side. I kept on going like that for the whole of morning practices, hoping and praying that I could actually forget about Yagyuu and Niou. If I did that for this session, then I could do it for the whole day, right?

But that will take some practice, too.

The murmuring didn't end until I entered my room. Yagyuu was seated in front of me, reading his book, not noticing that I had entered. I'm pretty sure he knew, though, with all that whispering that started to get louder as soon as I entered.

I couldn't breathe with everyone's voices raging louder and louder. They all wanted a peek of both of us. They wanted to confirm it. And all I wanted to was just to forget it. But that in itself is impossible to.

Without realizing it, Ran was by my side.

"Classes are about to start. What are you doing here?" I asked.

She just took my hand and held it tight, "I do hope you're making the right decision."

What is the right decision actually? To say yes to Yagyuu when I didnt know what I felt about him or to say no to Niou when I most certainly wanted to be closer to him?

"It's always like this when it comes to romances, Sai. But I've learned my lesson, use your mind before your heart. Think before following your emotions. I don't want to see you get hurt."

I knew what she was trying to say. Wasn't it obvious? Stay. Away. From. Niou. Masaharu.

"I know" I replied. It was all I could say because I did know. I've had sleepless nights just thinking about this. I know Niou isn't a good person. I know he breaks hearts. "I know" I said once more.

She nodded, smiled just a little bit and then let go of my hand. "Take care of yourself. I'll see you during lunch?"

I nodded. She left silently, along with the whispers. Classes came and went. Lunch came by and I had forgotten to meet my best friends. No, I didn't forget. I forced myself to forget. I just wanted to think by myself.

"Tanaka!" A low voice called towards me.

"Gen-chan" I replied softly.

He looked me in the eye then said, "I have something to tell you."

I got out of my chair and walked behind him. "What is this about?"

"Kendo practice. Sensei told me about how you were very much out of it today."

"Odd." I replied, "it's not like gen-chan to be worried."

We entered the empty calligraphy room. "I'm not worried!" His loud voice echoed around the room, "This isn't good for the upcoming games, the way you're acting right now. Get a hold of yourself, Tanaka!"

I stood up in attention and raised my hand to a salute and replied, "Sir Yes sir!" Then I chuckled for a moment before I lost the mood and found myself gloomy again.

"This isn't like you."

"Well, a lot has changed, huh?"

"You always find yourself in trouble lately. What with this rumor going around with you and Yagyuu. Are you trying to break the team? They're a doubles pair and yet, here you are, -"

"Stop it Niou!" I yelled. All was silent after that. He looked at me with that stunned Sanada expression on his face. "I don't know how many times you've played this trick on me, but I've grown up with Gen-chan and I know him more than you do. I saw through this trick the moment I called you Gen-chan."

I knew that every time I called him Gen-chan, anger and yelling was the first thing I'd receive from him. However, this guy had somehow forgotten to do so, proceeding to tell me how worried my Sensei was. And that was really unlikely.

"You haven't been practicing lately, huh?" I tried to say sarcastically but it just didn't sound like that. A lot of the things I tried to make a joke out of never really did end up sounding right today. After saying no to Yagyuu, I haven't tried to smile at all. It just seemed a little too tiring for me.

"Puri" he said while removing the cap and the wig off his head. He placed it on the table behind him, and then sat on it.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Is it true?" He asked.

We both said simultaneously.

"Yeah" I replied, deciding that he had already answered my question, "I rejected him this morning."

"Ah" he answered, "for a moment there, I thought you would say that it was a lie. What's with your wavering feelings, Sai-chan?"

I looked down and sat on the table closest to the door. I started flicking my nails without thinking. "I don't know. Your fault I guess. Besides, I wouldn't trick you by lying. That's your style, not mine." I pointed at him and then my hands dropped. Lifeless. Just like me.

Another bellowing silence filled the air. I don't know how long it lasted before I heard the screech of the table followed by footsteps moving towards me. I looked up and saw a glowing Niou right in front of my eyes. _What does this guy think of? _I thought. _Why is he like this? Always trying to trick people._

He didn't stop walking until he was only a few inches in front of me. I raised my head up higher to see his face. He rested both his hands beside where my hips were on the table. His face grew closer to mine. I inched my head back, trying to avoid the oncoming collision. He was only a breath away, his lips only a few inches away. My breathing hitched up a few seconds as I was aware of the sudden closeness of our proximity to each other. My heart beat slowly began to rise, and I could feel my cheeks heating up. I looked away in the last minute when I found his eyes boring into mine.

"Look at me" he whispered.

I closed my eyes and shook my head instantly.

I felt his hand grabbing my chin and forcing me to look his way. "Just open your eyes and look at me."

I continued to hesitate. What would I see when I look at him? What would I feel when I see his bright eyes staring right at me? I didn't know. And yet, I wanted to know. Because, more than anything else, this was what I was waiting for, right? To see him.

"Open them, puri." He whispered once more.

He wasn't going to stop until I looked at him, so I just did. I always just did everything he said. I was so weak to him and I hated it. I hated myself for it. I need my shinai to whack myself into unconsciousness.

"What do you want?" I asked again. This time, I felt constrained. I felt like I was locked into a tight room with nowhere to breathe.

"I want to see what you look like in my arms. I just want to see you, Tanaka Sai."

My whole face must have turned tomato red at that moment. But I tried to say calm, remembering what my Sensei was trying to tell me. To concentrate. Concentrate on the fact that this guy is just flirting with me, that I shouldn't be weak to his charms. Concentrate and in the end, I will prevail.

However, I kind of wanted to see him today, too. But that would only make me sound masochistic, so I didn't say anything out loud.

"If you rejected him does it mean that you're planning to reject me soon?" He said softly. I could feel his breath on my face, his soft hair falling on top of my forehead. At that moment, I felt like I could hold him. I just wanted to hold him, to feel him in my arms.

But I turned my hands into fists and stayed where it was. I froze. Because if I moved just a little bit, I would be just a few more centimeters closer to him and I wouldn't know what to do when his scent would overpower me. He was a trickster and he knew everything that could happen.

"Say, Sai- chan" he raised his hand and combed the side of my hair before resting it at the side of my ears. The urge to rest my head on his hand was strong. But I resisted. I couldn't show him this weakness. "Why are you being so strong? Don't resist me."

He moved closer. Inching closer and closer. The only thing I could hear was my heart beating loudly. I watched as his eyes stared straight at my lips. Was he going to do what I think he was going to do? What did it feel like again? When his lips were on mine last time, what was it like? I don't remember. I want to remember. But not like this. I looked to the left at the last second.

And in one fleeting moment, he kissed my cheek then moved away from me. All that warmth, that scent, that aura, everything was gone.

Come back. I wished. I wished he held me. I wished too much.

"Why are you being so resistant to me, Sai-chan?"

I finally looked at him. Why? I asked myself. Of course, I knew why. Because I wanted to appear strong to this man. I didn't want to look weak and frail to him. There was something I wanted to prove to him. Nevertheless, I didn't want to tell him that. Right now, all I wanted to do was to be honest with him. I just wanted to end this pain on my chest. I wanted to end the sleepless nights thinking about him. I wanted to end this desire to see him, hold him and feel him. End all of it.

So I got all my courage. All the courage I learned from a kendo match. Courage from playing up against a stronger opponent, the courage from losing and the courage from wining. I mustered it all up within in myself and spoke, "Because you deserve a girl who isn't a prey to your evil tricks. You need someone who should tame you, change you and let you grow. You need someone who can protect you but can be dependent on you. You need someone who will fight for you, be strong for you and will stay for you. You need someone."

"Are you saying I need you?"

"No" I said.

"Then what is it?"

"I need you." I said softly. I then looked straight into his eyes and raised my voice again, "I need you to make me that person. Because all this strength I have now, I may have gained thanks to you."

He grinned. "Then what does this mean?"

"That if you hurt me, I'm putting a restraining order on you and if that doesn't work, I'm hiring Gen-chan to assassinate you."

I grinned. A really big grin. That kind of grin that I've always wanted to wear this whole day. It was that grin that finally let go of this gloominess and depressive feeling inside of me. I'm fine again. I'm stronger again. I like this feeling.

"Are you telling me you want to be my girlfriend?"

I hissed when he said that, I looked to the floor for a second before I finally looked back up and said, "Yes, Niou. That's what it means."

"I always liked this crazy side of you." He said.

Quickly but as expected, he kissed me. I don't know but I think I kissed him back and I knew for sure, that both of us were going to change each other.

* * *

A/n: One morning on the bed, One meal in McDonald's and editing that night, and here is this long chapter just for all of you guys, wherever you guys are I always wanted to make this a short story but the confession took twelve chapters and I always wanted to write about how their relationship would grow so I guess this would come out to be longer than I expected. But I'm enjoying this and I do hope you guys are all enjoying it, too. . Don't forget to leave a review! Thank you. :)


	13. It's Going to be Fine

**TRICKED AND TWISTED**

Chapter 13: **It's Going to Be Fine**

I always wanted my first date on top of a building, underneath the stars, violinist playing a nice classical piece and candle light dinner with my boyfriend.

But sure, spending it in a coffee shop isn't bad either.

Niou called me up in this dark and gloomy day early in the morning, before the sun even rose up. I had been sound asleep after accepting his confession and had wanted to wake up late to make up for the disturbed sleepless nights lately. I was a morning person, years of kendo and discipline taught me that I should wake up when the phone rings but it still hasn't taught me to stay awake during meditation mornings with Genichirou.

"What do you want?" I grumbled at the phone, forgetting to greet Niou.

"Breakfast."

I looked at the time and saw that it just hit 5 AM. "Now?"

Niou didnt reply instantly, "hmm" he said as he thought, "fine, at 8"

That brought a sigh of relief. "Oh, ok. Where am I going to meet you?"

"In that coffee shop near our school. See you later."

"Sure, see you."

He hung up and I set my phone to wake me up in two hours. For a second there, I thought Niou was going to play a trick on me and tell me to go there now. It was just so like him to do such a thing. But maybe he's trying to change or maybe he's just not in the mood to do tricks in the morning. I should find out. Maybe there are just times when he's not in the mood to do a trick and just sleep it off. Or maybe, I'm just over thinking and this is actually a trick. But oh well, forget about it. I need to sleep.

I opted for going casual wear, I don't know if we could call this a date but I've gone out with Niou twice. Once in a high class restaurant, I was in my uniform, the second time, in Mcdonald's and I was wearing normal clothes and most likely smelled a little odd because I came from kendo practice and Gen-chan's place. And at that time, I was expecting to see Yagyuu-kun. There really was no reason to go all out for breakfast anyway. Niou, however, came looking like he came from a run. Fresh from the shower, duffel bag at the side, big bottle of water on the table, sports clothes and running shoes.

"Is that why you were awake so early?" I asked as I sat on the chair and dropped my bag on the table, "came from a run?"

"Puri" came his reply, most likely meaning a yes.

"What are you ordering?" I asked immediately. My stomach has been grumbling the moment he called me this morning, it hasn't stopped since. Even in my dreams, I was thinking of pancakes, bacon and a hot cup of coffee. I got my wallet from my bag and counted the cash I brought for today. But, his long and sleek hand reached out for my wrist and replied, "I'll take care of it."

I just nodded in shock. He's acting quite oddly today. I told him what I wanted and he got off his chair and walked to the counter. Breakfast at a coffee place with Niou, not such a bad first date. He returned not too long after with my order and carefully placed them on the table. I looked around and noticed that it was only both of us and two other businessmen eating here. Not such a busy day. Silent and alone, just the way I like it.

"Are you always like this in the morning?" I asked. He gave me a questioning look, pondering what I meant, "Gentlemanly and all?"

He raised his eyebrow, "So you don't think I'm a gentleman."

I returned the look and said matter-of-factly, "You've been pretty forceful on me more than once, Niou, I'm pretty sure that's not the meaning of gentleman."

He nodded, "piyo"

"But, I like it that you're being all so sweet and nice in the morning." I smiled, "however, I feel like you have something up your sleeve."

"Don't think about that. A surprise will come when it's needed," he shrugged, "and if there's none, then don't be so shocked. I act like this when I'm with people I like."

I still didn't want to believe him but this in itself was already a surprise, so I didn't complain. "Alright" I replied not long after. I then pointed the duffel bag at his side, "Do you go jogging every day?"

"On weekends, yeah." He answered while munching on his meal, "Why? Interested to join?"

"Oh hell yeah." I grinned, "It can probably help with my stamina for Kendo games, too."

"Then sure. I'll take you with me tomorrow. I hope you can handle it."

I wondered what he meant by that because how hard can jogging be. I jogged around the neighborhood whenever I had time. I always got tired but the more I jogged, the more I got used to it. It always helped with my endurance and for strengthening the muscles in my legs. Although, I look weak with my small stature, I always made sure that I was healthy and strong enough for a game.

"So, what's the plan today?" I asked while slicing the pancakes into tiny little pieces, a technique I've been doing since I was a kid. My dad always said that I should slice a piece and then eat, but I had a habit of going against him. Besides, isn't it always faster to eat it when the food is prepared ahead?

He shrugged, "I didn't think that far. I just wanted to see you."

I blushed at his comment and replied, "well, a day with you wouldn't be so bad either."

He stopped munching when I said that, and he gave me a glare. "I forgot to do something." He murmured. I hardly caught him saying it but with him moving in closer, I heard it as clear as day. I had no time to react because unexpectedly, he was coming in close. He gave me quick peck on the lips. It was the softness of his lips just grazing on to mine. He then quickly sat back his seat. "I'm starting to forget you're my girlfriend."

I must have turned as red as a tomato because he started to smirk with that perverted look on his face. "You're looking quite cute today, Sai-chan." He pinched my cheek while smiling happily.

"Damn it, Niou. Not in public!" I whispered as loud as I could.

He looked around, "It's not like those two businessmen there would be interested in a middle school couple. Besides, I bet they have their wives to play around with."

Ugh. That brought a sudden ugly image in my head. "You're so disgusting."

"What are you talking about, Sai?" He leaned his head to the right, "I wasn't even thinking of anything disgusting."

This bastard. Always making tricks even when we're just conversing. "Forget it! I didn't think of anything!"I replied. I breathed out, "can you just not do those things out here?"

"Why?" He asked, "Can't I tell the world that you're mine in a little form of affection?"

I glared at him, "I'm just not used to it."

He kicked my shoes under the table and reached for my right hand, which was holding the bread knife. I let go of the bread knife when his hand was on mine, unknowingly, and he slowly but stealthily directed his left hand to go through the little spaces between my fingers. Each move he made brought shivers to my arms and when his hand was already holding on to mine completely, my fingers rested on his knuckles and I couldn't resist this touch. I could never resist his hold on me. I can say no to his words but it's his hands I may always be weak to.

He took one good look at me and said, "Then I'll make you get used to it."

He brought my hand closer to him, and then kissed my wrist softly.

Oh no. I think I'm going to faint from all these kisses.

"Next time," he started, my hand still near his face, "you should be the one giving the kisses."

I stared at him. Hell no was I doing what he was telling me to do. "Let's talk about something else, shall we?" I pulled my hand away, and he let it go easily.

He looked back down at his almost empty plate. I, on the other hand, had an almost untouched diced pancake. I proceeded to gobble down the food while silence filled our small table. We had somehow gotten on a stop when it came to conversing. I had realized, other than bickering and professing our undying love, we have never really talked about anything. Then why exactly did this guy like me and why did I like him when I knew almost nothing about him?

Infatuation, perhaps?

"Tell me something." I spoke, "I don't really know much about you."

"Hmm.." he thought for a moment then began, "I have an older sister, a younger brother, my mom doesn't work and my dad is employed in some construction business. It gets really tiring at home and chaotic because sometimes all we do is mimic each other. I got used to it since I was born but it doesn't get so fun since we all somehow see it coming. That's why it so much more fun to imitate people outside home because there's just so much different reactions from people that you can't don't expect."

I stared at him. Did he just say they all mimic each other? Oh my goodness. When I meet them will I just be seeing carbon copies of Niou Masaharu? I'm pretty sure I cannot handle that.

"You?" he asked.

I woke up from my thoughts and replied, "My dad is employed in this business and I may never understand what he does. My mom is a housewife. She cooks really well but I never really got that talent. But my little sister is the one who's the girliest in the crew. She cooks, cleans, and is pretty smart, too. I envy her but I know I can beat her when it comes to kendo. So, that doesn't bother me."

"Your sister is into volleyball, right?"

"Yeah. She got into it just recently. She'll excel in it one day, aims to be the captain of the team." I smiled, reminiscing the times when I would watch her in the club, "How did you know?"

"I've seen you watch her sometimes." He said, after drinking in his hot coffee. "She looks a little cuter than you."

I kicked his shin underneath the table. "You little pervert."

He smirked, hiding the pain.

"You've been watching me?"

"Not exactly." He replied, he pointed upwards then said, "The rooftop."

I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow.

"I can see everything from up there."

"That's a little too high up to see everything though." I commented, "I mean, won't we all be like tiny little ants from up there."

"More like mice." He corrected, "But with an eye like mine, I can see everything."

What eye does he mean? The perverted one or the one that can easily copy people? Probably the latter, but I don't want to second guess myself. Maybe, he did mean the perverted one. To be watching the volleyball team practice, though. It must be the perverted one.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh nothing" I waved my hands. Why does it seem like this guy knows whenever I have bad thoughts about him? Can he read minds, too? "Nothing." I rested my chin on my palm, "But you do like staying up there huh?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, that or any other place around school. I just like walking around tricking people here and there, really, anything that catches my attention. Your sister, for example."

"What about her?"

"She was walking with her friends in the first week of school," he started narrating, "when one of them took one good look at me and started saying about how handsome I was. Sure, I was happy and giving them grins and everything. What they didn't know, however, was that I was impersonating Yukimura. So," he leaned back, "they never really got to see my face."

He chuckled by himself. I started laughing softly then replied, "Did they ever find out?"

"Ask your sister. Doesn't she have a crush on Yukimura?"

It was my turn to shrug, "She has a crush on any handsome guy she sees. The captain of the male volleyball team, football team, baseball team, volleyball team. All of them. You can't really count them all."

"And you? Other than Yagyuu, anyone you've been eyeing recently?" he asked suddenly.

Any other time, but not the first date, this question might have been appropriate. Then again, is this a first date? He could have asked way back when we were still bickering, but we had somehow skipped the get to know you stage and went straight to this. I somehow feel like I made a stupid decision.

"I don't really like talking about people I've had crushes on." I answered. It was true. I wouldn't want to talk about it with him just yet, the same way I don't want to talk about his long list of ex girlfriends. I am curious, and I've heard the rumors, but I'm not that interested to find out.

"Wouldn't you like to ask me that question?" he asked.

I didn't have to ponder, "Nope. Next time, maybe." I finished my coffee and the pancake on the table. But we continued talking.

"You and Sanada sure are close." He said, "I didn't think he would have a childhood friend like you."

I giggle at that, "It's actually the first time anyone called him a childhood friend. I can't really say if we are close friends. Sure, he's there to protect me and my parents call him whenever I go missing," I said, suddenly recalling the time he had to pick me up from karaoke, "but I can't really talk about my problems with him. He's just not that kind of guy."

He nodded in agreement, "And he slaps hard."

"Very hard."

We smiled at each other and I realized, maybe, this thing between both of us would work out just fine. All we need is to understand each other, and it's going to be fine.

Our first date was over coffee. Maybe, I'll never think of coffee the same way ever again. Or maybe, I'll start associating Niou with lots of other things in the future, too. Because, the more I get to know him, the more I'll find out about the things he loves and the things he finds amusing.

"One more thing," Niou said, when we finally left the coffee shop, "Try calling me by my first name next time."

Masaharu. I told myself. That wouldn't be so hard. But I knew it also meant that we were finally getting close. We were going to get to that point of closeness that I've never reached with any other guy.

"Sure." I said, "Next time"

* * *

A/n: And there goes the first date. I just really wanted a chapter where there was nothing tense going on, no nervousness, no anger, no frustrations. I was getting tired of coming up with complicated situations so I came up with their first date. I was pretty excited about this because I've hardly had a chance to go in detail on any of my OCs' first dates in my other fanfics. So, I just wanted to get into what it would be like to be in a relationship with Niou. It's kind of good practice for me, too. Because, for now, I just want to take it slow and let their relationship grow. Thank you! Reviews and ConCrits are highly appreciated. Don't forget to leave one before you go.


End file.
